It's Supernatural
by iBelieveInAngels
Summary: Jesse knew Judai was different from the moment he first saw him, but he didn't realize just how different- and extraordinary- Judai could truly be.  Based on E.T. by Katy Perry. Spiritshipping, AU, rating officially kicked up to M.
1. Different

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE!**

**Okay, so I found E.T. by Katy Perry on YouTube and I was like "OMFG this song is like Spiritshipping to the 1000th degree!" Because, seriously, Jaden is an alien! After he fused with Yubel he became something otherworldly and not human. So once I got that thought in my head it was- as they say- all over from there. This…damn…plot…would not stop SCREAMING at me to write it.**

**And as I was planning it I was like "Ew, it sounds like Twilight." But it isn't- I swear. The only similarity is that there's this whole question of "What is Judai Yuki?" and if you know E.T. or you read the above paragraph then you know that he's an alien. Well nobody else knows that and they won't be finding out for a while.**

**You'll notice that Judai/Jaden is the only one who kept his full Japanese name. That's because I wanted it to be different- to stand out in an easy way that even the "oblivious" characters would realize, "He's not like us," and yes I could have had him be the only one with an English name, but Judai sounds a lot more unique than Jaden. I'm sorry but it just does. Also, I'm not calling Hasselberry "Tyranno." I'm just not. He's going to be Ty Hasselberry.**

**This story will NOT have- Vampires, evil aliens, mass takeovers, blood, gore or any other of those lovely things you find in a typical movie/book about aliens.**

**This story WILL have- Fluff. Oh god will it have fluff. In fact the plot is primarily fluff based, because the world needs more Spiritshipping fluff. That is basically another reason why I wanted to write this so badly- I NEED to write Spiritshipping fluff. And smut. Yeah. This probably going to get bumped up to M. Because there will be sex. I'm not going to go into EXPLICIT detail, but it will be heavily implied at any rate. So if your little eyes are going to be scarred by it, then I advise you to turn back now. And don't say I didn't warn you!**

**So I think I'm done ranting for now. Enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter One- Different_

It was a much larger school than Jesse Anderson was used to- his former one having a senior class of just 50 students and this one a senior class of 200- and he wasn't sure how he liked the large campus and it's numerous, subtly marked buildings. Jesse had no sense of direction and was sure to get lost easily in this huge and unfamiliar place. It was also his first time in a co-ed school.

'_This is so far out of my comfort zone I may as well be in outer space_,' He thought to himself. But then he supposed that that was the point of transferring schools- getting out of your comfort zone, meeting new people and learning more than what the world had to offer. At least, that was what everyone told him.

He wasn't going to live on campus, thank God for that. No, the whole point of the program was to experience a new culture while learning- or at least that was what the brochure had promised. So, Jesse was going to be living an apartment building a few miles away from the campus, along with the other three boys from his school who had also enrolled in the program. Small as his class was, Jesse was really only friends with one of them- Jim Cook- and even then they were really just acquaintances. As for the other two, he didn't… well it wasn't that he didn't get along with them, it was just that he didn't go out of his way to try to form a friendship with them, and vice versa. That's not to say that they were openly mean either. It was a complicated thing, and really what it boiled down to was that Jesse Anderson had nothing in common with either Axel Brodie or Adrian Gecko. And this was why Jesse was so glad that the four of them had separate apartments. Yes it got lonely at times, but Jesse had his pets- two cats, a dog, a bird, and a turtle- for company, and he was sure that in the long run he would be grateful for the privacy.

Jesse didn't know anyone personally at Kaiba Academy, but Jim Cook did- and when Jim had heard about the exchange program he had been the first to sign up. He was also the one who had told Jesse's parents about it- when Jesse invited him over to study for the hellish math final one night last spring.

"You'll get to meet Alexis!" Jim had shouted, making everyone jump.

"It's a good opportunity," his father threw in as he surreptitiously brushed the corn kernels that had gone flying from his fork off of his lap and onto the floor. "Kaiba Academy is one of the best schools out there, and this program is a lot cheaper than if you enrolled as a regular student."

Jesse had fidgeted and kept his eyes on his plate. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, but this school was so far away and he'd never left the country before. It was a very intimidating prospect- going so far away to a school that was reputed to have the brightest pupils in the world. Yes, Jesse was an amazing student, second only to Adrian Gecko, but was that good enough?

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Jim had cried, grabbing Jesse by the shoulders and shaking him with every word he said. "You only get a chance like this once in a life time; live a little bit, man!"

Of course, Jesse had eventually agreed with Jim. It hit him that he was tired of playing it safe all the time. He wanted to take some risks, to (as Jim so eloquently put it) live a little bit. But one did not become someone else overnight, and right now Jesse was still unsure about the situation.

'Well, it's too late to turn back now,' Jesse reminded himself as he put the last of his books in his bag. His first class didn't start for a while, but Jim wanted to meet some of Alexis' friends and since Jim was the only other friend Jesse had at the moment, he figured that this would be a good time to meet some new people. So he'd asked to tag along, which Jim was only too happy to oblige.

He walked out of the small apartment, calling a goodbye to his pets as he did so, and locked the door behind him only to realize that the dog had snuck out and was standing in the hallway behind him.

"Ruby!" Jesse scolded, trying not to smile while the Irish setter stood there and wagged her tail and smiled her sweet little dog smile. He unlocked the door again and tried to push Ruby inside.

"You…can't…go…with…me!" he cried, while she dug her nails into the rug. She wasn't a particularly large dog, but when she didn't want to go there wasn't much Jesse could do to make her. He fell back, sitting against the wall opposite his apartment and Ruby took the opportunity to lay down and roll onto her back.

"No! This is no time for tummy rubs!" Jesse told her seriously. Jesse heard a chuckle from somewhere behind him

"Oh, Jesse. Why is there a dog in the hallway?"

Jesse turned to face the speaker. "Because, Jim, she is a sneaky little- Ack! Rub-Mm!" Ruby had taken Jesse's lapse of attention as a chance to throw herself into his lap and lick his face. He turned his head away from her and tried to shove her snout away from his mouth.

"You-Ggk- silly dog! Quit it!"

Jesse was saved when Jim called, "Hey Ruby!" At once the dog turned her attention to Jim. He was standing next to Jesse's now open apartment door and waving a bit of bread crust back and forth.

"Look what I got! You want it? Do ya? Well, go get it!"

And with that he threw the bread into the apartment and Ruby went rocketing after it. No sooner had her tail vanished inside had Jim shut the door with a resounding crack.

"Jim! That was so mean!" Jesse yelled as he ran to the door. On the other side, he could already hear Ruby whining.

"I'm sorry, sweetie! I have to go- I'll be back later!" That was all that Jesse could say before Jim had dragged him into the elevator, laughing all the way.

"Dude! Seriously, you have to be more forceful with her. You let that dog walk all over you!"

Jesse wriggled out of Jim's grip. "You're one to talk! Who spent an entire year sleeping on the couch because he let his crocodile have his bed?"

The bickering continued all the way to the bus stop and onto the bus, where the topic changed completely when Jim teased, "Look, all I'm saying is that if your dog can do that to you, I can't image what it's going to be like when you get married! Your significant other is going to walk all over you! And don't even get me started on your kids…"

At that point Jesse had punched Jim in the arm and told him to quit talking about weird stuff like that.

"I'm not even dating anyone at the moment." He muttered. Jim still heard him though.

"Well, that can change. Alexis has a lot of friends, she can hook you up if I ask-"

"Don't you dare!" Jesse shrieked, earning some weird looks from the other passengers including- Jesse could help noticing- a teenage boy across the aisle who continued to stare long after the other gawkers had looked away. Jim laughed and let the argument drop, which Jesse was grateful for because he was busy trying to ignore the aforementioned boy's continued stare and didn't think he could concentrate on anything else. He could feel the boy's eyes on him- which made no sense at all, because Jesse was not the kind of person who felt people staring at him- and for a while he just let his gaze wander around the bus while he tried to ignore the intense look. Finally he could no longer pretend ignorance and shifted his eyes so that he met the boy's gaze dead on.

Jesse was not prepared for what he saw. Now he did not really have a particular preference for boys over girls or anything like that- he'd kissed both genders before, mostly on dares (though that was as far as it had gone)- and it wasn't like he was one of those people who fell head over heels for every good-looking person they came in contact with. But when he saw this boy all Jesse could think was

'_Oh God. He's gorgeous!'_

But it wasn't in the traditional sense of the word. The boy was insanely good looking, but Jesse had honestly never seen looks like that on anyone ever, and he was finding it difficult to find the correct words to describe what made him so attractive. His skin looked too smooth and flawless, his face was sharp and angular, and Jesse had never seen eyes that color brown on a person before. And just the look in his eyes… Jesse had never had anyone look at him that way before. He wasn't even sure what it was, although he didn't exactly dislike it.

Despite the fact that Jesse had caught him staring, the boy did not look away. If anything his gaze intensified. Jesse felt like he was being read, or maybe even assessed, and it didn't help when the boy broke contact only to slide his eyes over the rest of Jesse's body. Jesse held his breath and when the boy looked back up he…_smiled._ And…what- _did he just __**wink?**_

'_Crap. Do not blush. DO NOT blush. DO NOT-_

_Crap.'_

Jesse could feel the blood rush to his face and the boy's smile only got wider. Somewhere in the back of his head Jesse was wondering why he didn't feel creeped out. Having some random guy check you out was certainly not something a lot of people were comfortable with, but all Jesse felt was exhilarated. And…okay, maybe a little turned on.

'_Crap. I did NOT just think that!'_

Jesse felt like he should say something, like "Why are you staring at me like you want to eat me?" but the bus suddenly jolted to a stop and Jim grabbed Jesse by the arm and started pulling him to the door.

"Wake up, man!" He snapped. "It's our stop!"

Jesse shook Jim off of him and turned back to get one last look at the boy, but there was an old lady standing in his the way of his view.

Once they were on the street and the bus had roared off, Jim asked Jesse (in a rather teasing tone) "So, who was that guy?"

Jesse felt his heart sputter. "Oh. You…noticed him?

"How could I not? You two were staring each other down for most of the ride."

"Most…." Jesse trailed off. It hadn't felt that long to him, but he shrugged and said hopelessly, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"He wasn't bad looking," Jim said, nudging Jesse in the ribs. "And he seemed to be really into you."

Jesse rammed his shoulder into his friend's arm. "Quit trying to talk to me about boys. I feel like Alexis would be freaked out by it."

Jim laughed- which annoyed Jesse to no end. Wasn't he fazed by anything?- and shrugged "Fine, fine. Let's change the subject then."

"I don't feel like talking to you right now," Jesse grumped, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head away.

Jim didn't hear him though, because he'd just spotted his girlfriend.

"Hey, Tomorrow Girl!" Jim yelled and Jesse winced. That guy was loud! Alexis was sitting on a bench with three other boys, and when she heard Jim she leapt up and came running over.

Jesse looked away in case they decided to start making out right there, but he didn't need to worry because they just hugged. One of the boys on the bench raised a camera and snapped a picture.

"Ah, the happy couple, reunited at last! It's adorable…and it's totally going on my blog!"

Jim laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard, but Alexis was far from amused.

"Atticus!" she hissed and she stalked past Jesse-who was feeling distinctly more awkward with each second- and seized the camera from the boy before smacking him on the back of the head.

"Honestly, you are the very definition of annoying older brother!" She hollered.

"Yes, but that's why you love me!" He responded cheekily, albeit while rubbing the back of his head and wincing. Alexis then turned to Jesse, and he was a little taken aback by the smile on her face. It was as if she'd never been pissed at all.

"Hey there," she said cheerfully, extending her hand. "Sorry about that, he was dropped a lot as a child. I'm Alexis Rhodes."

"Jesse Anderson," he said as he took her hand. She was a pretty girl, and she had a very confident air about her. Not to mention that, judging from the way she handled her brother, she knew how to take care of herself and didn't let anyone push her around. Jesse could already see why Jim was so crazy about her.

As if sensing his thoughts, Jim sidled up to Alexis and put his arm around her waist. "Isn't she amazing?" he said with the tone of a man swept away. Alexis rolled her eyes. "He's known me all of twenty seconds, nobody can make a judgment that fast!" but she leaned into him anyway and returned the hug.

"You'd be surprised," Jim said with a glance in Jesse's direction. "He's very good at reading people… eh, Jesse?"

"So I've been told," Jesse said modestly. Alexis shot him another grin and turned to the other three boys on the bench.

"Well you've met Atticus," she said, and the boy who had snapped the picture waved. He wasn't bad looking either, Jesse thought, and from his easy smile and relaxed posture he seemed to be a fun, take-it-easy kind of guy.

Alexis pointed to the boy on Atticus' right. "That's Syrus Truesdale." Syrus offered Jesse a shy grin and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said quietly. Alexis plowed ahead with introductions.

"And the other guy over there is… not paying attention at all." And with that she marched over to the dark haired boy with his nose buried in a textbook and ripped said book from his hand.

"Oye!" he cried, looking around in confusion. "What just- ow!"

Alexis had whacked him on the head too. "Bastion, would you get your nose out of the book for two minutes! We have company!"

"I wouldn't call it company," Jesse and Jim said simultaneously and Atticus laughed. "Jeez, what are you guys, linked telepathically?" he teased. It was all in good fun, but Jesse still shuddered at the thought.

"God I hope not…" he said under his breath, but Atticus heard him anyway and laughed all the harder.

Meanwhile the third boy, Bastion, grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "I get lost in those books. Anyway, I'm Bastion Misawa."

"Nice to meet you," Jesse said. "And don't worry about the book thing, I know what it's like."

The small talk continued along those lines until Alexis suggested that they move into the cafeteria. Upon arrival Jesse was introduced to two new people- Ty Hasselberry and Chazz Princeton- who had been saving a table for everyone. From the ensuing conversation. Jesse gathered that this was unusual, because Chazz was not one to hang out with Ty under normal circumstances.

"He's not one to hang out with anybody actually," Syrus muttered to Jesse. "He only hangs out with us because he had a crush on Alexis."

"I DID NOT!" Chazz yelled, shooting a panicked look at Jim. "We're just friends, that's all."

"Oh right," Syrus said in a louder tone, a teasing smirk appearing on his face. "You have a crush on Atticus, right?"

Chazz blushed a deep red and sputtered objections, to which Atticus burst into fake tears and sobbed, "That's not what you said last night!"

Jesse laughed with everyone else but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder exactly what he'd gotten himself into- he'd never met anyone like these people before, they were absolutely insane!

'Oh well,' he said to himself as the laughter died down. 'I did say that I wanted to start taking risks, didn't I?'

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind did Jesse feel for the second time that day as though he was being stared at. He shivered and leaned slightly to the right, peering surreptitiously around Chazz's head.

And there, sitting not twenty feet away, was the boy from the bus. He had his hands wrapped around a Styrofoam cup and he had that same grin on his face as he had when he'd been staring at Jesse on the bus.

Jesse bit his lip to prevent his jaw from dropping and felt his shoulders tense.

'Did he follow me?' He though wildly. Then he noticed that the boy was wearing a sweatshirt with "Kaiba Academy" written on it in bold black lettering and wondered (self-consciously) how he could have missed it before.

"Jesse? What's up?"

Jesse straightened up and realized that he had the full attention of everyone at the table.

"N-nothing!" He said quickly. "I was just… um, I thought I saw someone I recognized, that's all."

"Really?" Jim said excitedly, looking around the cafeteria. "Who?" Then his gaze landed about twenty feet away, behind Chazz.

"Hey, isn't that the guy from the bus who was- Ouch!" Jesse kicked him under the table, panicking as he realized that the next words out of Jim's mouth were going to be something along the lines of "Blatantly checking you out;" and that was not information that Jesse was looking to release to the general public at the present time.

Luckily everyone else was distracted- they had all turned to see who Jim was talking about. Jesse looked up again and saw that the boy was no longer staring at him and was absorbed in a very thick-looking textbook. Jesse was taken aback- had he imagined that the boy had been staring at him?

Alexis spoke first. "Oh, that's Judai Yuki."

"Judai?" Jesse echoed, again feeling a shiver pass through him as he said the name. It sounded so exotic.

"Yeah, he transferred here about two years ago. He's a senior, like us."

"That weirdo is nothing like us," Chazz grumbled, then yelped as Alexis smacked him on the head.

"Don't be mean, Chazz! You just don't like him because he gets higher grades then you do."

"It's not just because of that," Chazz said defensively. "First of all, he barely ever comes to class and I never see him studying, yet he's always getting the best test scores…"

"Wow, Chazz," Alexis cut in, "I had no idea you paid so much attention to Judai."

Chazz gave her a furious look, but pressed on. "He's always by himself, too. And he's just got this vibe about him, you know? He's different."

Alexis slammed her fist down on the table. "Charles Jacob Princeton, would you listen to yourself?" (1) she hissed. "Those aren't reasons to dislike someone! How do you know he doesn't study at home? Or that maybe…"

Jesse stopped paying attention; not because he was trying to be rude, but because he was lost in thought. While nobody was disagreeing with Alexis, they weren't exactly backing her up either. In fact, Syrus, Ty and Bastion all looked uneasy. Even Atticus didn't look as happy as he had before. Were people really that wary of Judai? And why? Jesse didn't get a "vibe" from Judai, at least not a threatening one. Sure he seemed different- after all, Jesse had never gotten that kind of look from anyone before- but he didn't seem dangerous. So, why were people weirded out by him?

As he pondered this, Jesse found himself once again eye to eye with Judai. Jesse jumped slightly as he realized that he'd been staring, but he didn't look away. Once again he watched a grin appear on Judai's face, and this time the boy offered Jesse a small wave as well. As Jesse felt his face heat up again, he saw Judai open his mouth and Jesse leaned forward.

'Hello,' he mouthed.

Jesse glanced around and saw that everybody was sufficiently distracted by Alexis and Chazz's continued argument. His eyes shot back to Judai and he smiled shyly.

'Hello,' he mouthed back.

Judai's grin widened and he winked again. Then he closed his textbook, tossed the empty cup in the trash and walked away.

Jesse leaned back in his seat and felt the smile slip off his face.

'_What the hell was all _that_ about?'_

_

* * *

_

**(1)- I totally made that up, please don't quote me on it. ^^;**

**Holy crap, this chapter was a b!tch to write. I started it on September 12, and I only just finished it today!**

**Anyway, I can't promise when the next update will be…hopefully soon though.**

**Please drop a review on the way out! It doesn't have to be particularly long or thoughtful, even if it's just "Hey, I like it," I don't mind! (Yes, I am begging. No, I do not have any shame)**

**Here's hoping I talk to you soon!**

**~Angel**


	2. Mesmerized

**AAAAAHHHHHH! Jeez this was hard to write. But I did it! I was so surprised at the number of people interested in this little story that I had to! Seriously, you have no idea how shocked I am right now...**

**(Forgot this in the last chapter) Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, E.T. by Katy Perry, or the character from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel monsters that I will be shamelessly inserting into this story. (No, it isn't Yugi...) T****his fiction contains language and sensitive material. Beware Ye Virgin-Eyed People. **

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Two- Mesmerized_

Alexis and Chazz were forced to end their argument when the bell signaling the start of class sounded- and just in time, as Chazz's last comment had been, "For all that you know he's a gang leader, he certainly seems to be the type!" and Alexis had looked like she could cheerfully and without remorse shoot his kneecaps out.

Jesse was determined not to think about Judai as the day went on- it was his first day in a totally new school, after all…the last thing he wanted was for his teachers to think he was a slacker. Lucky for him, this was not the kind of school where teachers wasted time with the usual first day "this is what I expect of you" syllabus talk. A few minutes on what was expected of them was all, and then they dove straight into classwork. It was easy for Jesse to forget about Judai in his classes- English (Science Fiction and Utopian Literature), Pre-Calculus, Advanced European History, Astronomy, and the one he was most looking forward to, Philosophy- a course that hadn't been offered at his old school.

He was still mulling over the difference between Science Fiction and Fantasy, as well as which title Vampire fiction fell under as he walked into his philosophy class. He immediately took the first empty seat he saw- in the front of the room, second row on the right, closer to the door. The moment he sat down Jesse once again felt as though he was being stared at. His stomach flipped as he realized that this had happened twice previously- both on that day, and both because of Judai. He took a deep breath and glanced to his left. Just a bunch of ordinary students who were waiting patiently for their professor to walk in. He glanced to his right.

Gorgeous brown eyes stared at him over a devilish smile.

'_Oh, boy_,' Jesse moaned to himself.

Jesse looked away quickly, although at this point he didn't think staring could be considered improper- it was all that Judai was doing, after all. He felt a blush creeping slowly onto his face and his heart was hammering against his ribcage.

'_What the hell is the matter with you_?' Jesse hissed at himself. '_You're being totally weird today! For God's sake, the guy hasn't said two words to you_!'

"You know," said a soft voice to his left, "You don't strike me as the kind of person who would be very interested in Philosophy."

Jesse looked back at Judai- torn between feeling turned on and pissed off. On the one hand, he now knew what people were talking about when they said someone had a "velvet" voice, or whatever it was, because Judai had it. He spoke softly, and there was a texture to his voice that made a simple thing like philosophy sound sexy. On the other hand, what Judai was saying made no sense! "_You don't strike me as…_" well how would he know! All Judai had done was stare at him, and staring didn't mean you knew everything. Just where did he get off saying stuff like that? Jesse didn't get a chance to say any of this though, because the professor breezed in.

"Good afternoon!" She said cheerfully. She was young, in fact she didn't look much older than her students. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, and she wore glasses.

"Alright, then- as it says on your schedule, my name is Rebecca Hopkins." She threw her jacket over the back of her chair. She looked at her desk for a moment and then shoved it back about five feet.

"That's better," she muttered and turned back to her students. "Now, first things first- 'Professor Hopkins' is far too stuffy for my tastes, it suites someone far older than me. Therefore I invite you to call me by my name. Second, I hate teachers who just sit in the front of the room and lecture all the time- I like to walk while I talk. Third, my teaching methods are a bit different from others. For one thing, I won't be assigning you papers."

This announcement was met with stunned silence. "Feel free to applaud," Prof- er, Rebecca said. They did- accompanied by much cheering.

"Now, this is a very different class. Here, I'm going to teach you how to think critically- how to formulate your own opinions, what constitutes a good argument…"

She continued in this vein for some time, explaining the course and what they would be covering. Jesse leaned forward, careful to keep his eyes on either her or the board, and in no way at all did he ever try to look at Judai. In fact, he wasn't even thinking about Judai. Nope, not at all.

'_Liar_,' his brain sneered at him.

Jesse ignored it.

"So," Rebecca said, and Jesse snapped back to attention. "I would like you turn to the person next to you and have an argument with them."

'_Oh, snap.'_

"It could be about anything… the existence of bigfoot, the quality of food in the cafeteria, the weather… each of you pick a side and try to convince the other that you're right. Remember these arguments, because in a few weeks you'll be using what you've learned to decide if they were good or not."

As the rest of the class fell into discussion, Jesse tilted his head to look at Judai. The other boy was already turned towards Jesse, sitting sideways in his chair with a notebook on his lap.

"So," he said, drawing out the word. "What shall we argue about?"

Jesse stayed sitting forward in his seat and only turned his head.

"What did you mean did you mean by that?" he asked. He meant to sound angry, but to his ears he sounded like was whining.

Judai's lips turned up in a teasing half smile. "Well, the assignment was- Oh, you meant what I said earlier, didn't you?" He shrugged. "Just what I said; you don't seem like you'd be very interested in Philosophy."

"Oh, really? And what, may I ask, do I seem like I would be interested in?" Jesse asked furiously.

Judai looked him over, and Jesse had to suppress a shiver as Judai's gaze went from teasing to…something else. After a moment, Judai looked up again- this time his smile was far from teasing.

"I haven't quite figured that out yet," he said quietly, and Jesse found himself leaning closer to hear what Judai was saying. He snapped back quickly, his eyes dropping to the floor and this time he couldn't stop the blush from highlighting his cheeks.

"Quit staring at me like that," he muttered.

"Like what?" Judai's voice sounded much closer this time, and when Jesse looked up he was surprised to find that Judai had moved his chair so that they were only about a foot apart. Jesse gulped and looked around the room to see if anyone watching them, but the other students were oblivious to what was going on, even Rebecca wasn't looking- it seemed like two students were taking their argument a little too seriously. He looked back at Judai. The intense look was gone, replaced by a playful smile. Once again, Jesse wondered if he was imagining things.

"Never mind," he said.

To his surprise, Judai laughed. "Can't do that, sorry!" he said cheerfully.

Jesse blinked. "What does that mean?" he asked, but then the bell rang.

Judai stood up. "It means whatever you think it means," he said cryptically. Then he leaned down and brushed a piece of Jesse's hair behind his ear. Jesse jumped at the contact, but Judai had already pulled his hand away.

"That's been bothering me all day," he informed a stunned Jesse. "Well, see you tomorrow!"

* * *

Jesse fumed the whole way home.

"_You don't strike me as the kind of person who would be very interested in Philosophy." "I haven't quite figured that out yet." "Can't do that, sorry!" "It means whatever you think it means."_

All of those sentences played over and over in his head until he thought he would scream. Jim didn't talk to him on the way home- perhaps he knew that Jesse was pissed off. And what was worse- at least for Jesse- was that he was angry at himself for getting so worked up.

Jesse was glad when he finally got home, he really needed time to think. If anything though, Ruby was even more happy to have him back.

"Hey, girl!" he cried as Ruby threw himself into his arms. He allowed her to lick his face for a few minutes before he pushed her down.

"You know," he told her, "You have it so easy. You don't have to worry about random people giving you weird looks and saying weird things to you.

Maybe Chazz was onto something," he muttered as he threw his bag onto the sofa. "'You don't seem like you'd be interested in Philosophy,'" he said darkly. "Where does he get off saying those kinds of things? Argh! It's like he was purposely trying to piss me off."

Jesse began pacing. "But why would he want to? I've never met the guy before, it's not like I have a problem with him… well, now I do…"

'_Do you really?_' his brain asked.

"Well…" Jesse ignored the fact that he probably looked insane- he was alone (minus the dog and the two cats) he could be as insane as he liked! Suddenly he stopped pacing, and the blood drained from his face.

"Oh my god," he whispered, "Did he overhear what Chazz was saying? Does he think I hate him? But that wouldn't make any sense," he muttered, pacing again. "Because then he waved at me and I said hi to him…so why would he think that I hated him?" Jesse sighed and moved on.

"_I haven't quite figured that out yet." _"_Can't do that, sorry!"_

"He's definitely interested in me," Jesse said thoughtfully. And then he stopped dead. When he said it like that…

"_Never mind." "Can't do that!"_

"Was he," Jesse gasped, "Was he _flirting_ with me?"

The second he said it Jesse remembered the way Judai had been looking at him. _'Like he wanted to eat me… or-'_

"No way!" Jesse yelped as he cheeks flooded with color. He would not allow his mind to go there!

"But why?" he asked desperately. "Why the hell would he be flirting with me?"

Then the last sentence jumped to the front of his mind.

"_That's been bothering me all day."_

Jesse breathed deeply. "I'm imagining things," he told himself firmly. "I'm imagining that he was looking at me like that when probably he was just staring because my hair looked weird."

Yes, that made sense.

So, why did it make him so unhappy?

Jesse moaned and collapsed face first on the sofa, burying his face in the cushions.

"What is going on here!" he cried.

From the door, Ruby whined. When was Jesse going to realize that she wanted to go out?

* * *

Jesse did not sleep well that night, because once he started wondering if Judai was flirting with him, then the next obvious question was, how did he feel about it?

At first Jesse was sure that he couldn't possibly have an opinion, because he didn't know Judai and could therefore have no way of knowing if he wanted to date Judai. But as the evening wore on, Jesse couldn't help but want an answer to that question. So he started off by asking himself if he would want to date a guy.

That turned out to be a good place to start. Jesse had never thought of himself in terms of sexuality…he supposed he was bi, since he'd kissed girls and boys before, and couldn't say that he had a preference. Jesse's parents had raised him to believe that you fell in love with a person, not a gender- and Jesse agreed. Still, he wondered if his parents would hold that belief in practice. Then he told himself that he was being silly, his parents were honest people- they never went back on their word.

So Jesse was back at square one. What did he think of it?

He went back and forth, muttering about it to himself for hours. Finally, at 11:23 PM when he was lying in bed staring at the ceiling he came to the conclusion that yes, he would date a guy if he found one that he really liked.

So, did he really like Judai?

"I don't know!" he shouted at the ceiling. "I have no opinion, and it doesn't matter anyway, because Judai Yuki is NOT. FLIRTING. WITH. ME!"

Like that did any good.

The next morning Jesse went to school tired. His classes were, once again, a godsend in that they kept him busy and thinking of things besides Judai and dating and dating Judai. However, once Philosophy rolled around Jesse could no longer pretend to ignore the issue. This time though, he was determined not to let Judai throw him off. This time Jesse would not stammer and look away, he would confront Judai head on.

Jesse kept this in mind as he walked inside the classroom. His English class had been released early and there was still ten minutes before class started, and yet Judai was already there. He and Judai were alone in the classroom.

Jesse stopped in the doorway and for one wild moment he considered walking out again.

'_Coward,_' his brain hissed.

Jesse let the door shut. Judai looked up lazily from his open textbook. He caught Jesse's gaze at once, and once again his lips turned up in that already familiar half smile. Jesse considered taking another seat, but he knew that some people did not take kindly to having other people take their spots, and he couldn't remember where the other students had sat. So he went to his seat from the other day. At once, Judai leaned over to him.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

Jesse barely managed to conceal his shock in time. Why had he asked that?

"Perfectly," Jesse lied. Judai smirked at him.

"Liar," he whispered, even though they were alone. Jesse dug his nails into his palm.

"Why do you care?" he hissed. Judai shrugged. "I don't," he said frankly and Jesse felt his eyes widen in surprise. Judai's smile widened. "I just like talking to you."

Jesse froze, unable to comprehend what Judai meant by that. Judai turned sideways, bracing his elbows on his knees and leaning closer to Jesse.

"Is that all?" Jesse asked timidly. Exactly where had his courage and conviction gone?

"No," Judai said. He moved his chair closer. Once again they were a foot away from each other. "I also like hearing _you_ talk to _me_."

Jesse inhaled shakily. This was his chance, and he took it.

"Are you flirting with me?" he asked, unable to get his voice above a whisper. Even though Jesse was sure that Judai would laugh and tell him that he was being ridiculous, he had to ask.

"Yes, yes I am."

'_I knew- wait, WHAT?_'

"What?" Jesse yelped, jumping out of his chair.

"You seem surprised," Judai informed him calmly.

"Of course I am!" Jesse yelled back. "Why are you flirting with me?"

"Because I like you," Judai said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You like me?" Jesse repeated increduously. Then he was pissed. "You don't even know me!"

Judai frowned. "You're right, I don't."

Jesse sighed in relief. Finally, Judai said something that made sense.

"Will you go out with me this weekend?"

Silence.

'_There's no way…he didn't… I must've misheard…_'

"What was that?" he gasped. Judai stood up and walked slowly over to him. Jesse thought about backing away, but he couldn't bring himself to move. Eventually Judai stopped right in front of him. They were literally three inches away from each other- close enough that Jesse could feel the heat from Judai's body.

'_Don't think about heat_,' he yelled at himself. Then, '_And don't think about Judai's body, either_!'

Judai reached out and grabbed Jesse's hand.

"Will you go out with me this weekend?" he said again, prying Jesse's fingers out of their fisted position and lacing them with his own.

Jesse was speechless. He had no idea what he was supposed to say, and anyway he was too nervous to say it. Judai smiled and stroked his thumb over Jesse's palm.

"You don't have to answer right now," he said. He let go of Jesse's hand Jesse realized that he was now holding a slip of paper in his hand. He tore his gaze away from Judai, grateful for the distraction.

"That's my number," Judai informed him. "Text me when you've decided."

He then stepped back and went back to his desk. Jesse stood where he was, trying to force his brain to work. Then the bell rang and Jesse knew enough that he should go sit down. Once he had, he realized that he had only one question for Judai.

"Why?"

This time Judai did not ask what he meant. He looked at Jesse and said honestly, "Because I want to know who you are. Isn't that how people get to know each other, by spending time together?"

Jesse was saved from responding when the door flew open and the rest of the class flooded in, closely followed by Rebecca.

"Okay!" she yelled, "Let's everyone settle down. Today we'll get started with Skepticism and Credulity…"

Jesse forced himself to open his notebook, and he realized that he was still clutching the slip of paper with Judai's number in his hand. He stared at it for a moment, then slipped it into his pocket.

* * *

**There are far too many italicized words in here.**

**For those who don't know, '_this indicates thought_' and "this indicates spoken word." just throwing that out there.**

**Oye vey I have a headache. You know what would make me feel better? Review. Lots of them :)**

**Love you!**

**~Angel**


	3. Enchanted

**Since I'm in such a yaoi crazed fangirl-y mood, I decided to start watching an anime I heard about through an AMV. It's called "Junjo Romantica," perhaps you've heard of it? It was stuck in my head while I wrote the date part, so it may be a little weird, but it's just because Misaki's sexy uke eyes were distracting me.**

**Yup.**

**Crap I love that boy…even though he's gay…and not real. I kinda wanna lock him up in my closet so can take him out at random moments and huggle him.**

**And this is when my readers realize that I'm totally messed up! Bah, whatever. I'm writing you yaoi, so you'll just have to live with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, E.T. by Katy Perry, or the character from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel monsters that I shamelessly inserted into this story. This fiction contains language and sensitive material. Beware Ye Virgin-Eyed People.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Enchanted

"And then he just out of the blue asked me out!" Jesse screamed, throwing his hands in the air. "Just like that! I only met- if you can even call it that- him yesterday and he's asking me out! And he told me that he liked me, but what if he's lying? What if this is just some kind of 'Mess with the new kid' thing? What am I going to do?"

Ruby wagged her tail and barked. She liked Jesse's new game of shouting and walking around in circles.

Jesse collapsed on the floor with a sigh of defeat. "Some help you are," he growled at his dog. "I knew I should have asked Amethyst."

Hearing her name, the little brown cat picked her head up from the couch and mewed hopefully. She didn't like Jesse's new game; he'd almost stepped on her tail during his pacing fit and he should have fed them dinner a long time ago…she was hungry, dammit!

Jesse was aware of the look that Amethyst was giving him and realized that if he didn't feed her and his other cat, Topaz, soon then there would be claw marks in the furniture. So, he heaved himself off the floor and plodded into the kitchen, muttering the whole time.

Just who the hell did Judai think he was, anyway? Springing a question like that on Jesse right before class…

"And who asks someone out the day after they meet?" Jesse asked.

'_Apparently Judai_,' his brain whispered.

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Jesse hissed. Then he flinched, realizing that this time he'd taken talking to himself a little too far.

But then again, who else could he talk to? Not Jim, it felt so wrong to ask Jim for advice about a guy. Maybe he could talk to Alexis? She had gone to school with Judai for the last two years, and she did seem inclined to think that Judai was a good person.

'_No doubt Jim's already told her about the what happened on the bus,' _Jesse thought.

Mind made up, Jesse dropped the animal's food on the floor and walked down the hallway to Jim's apartment. Before he could talk to her, he needed the girls phone number.

He was very surprised when he knocked and the door opened to reveal Alexis herself. Jesse wondered immediately if he was interrupting something and was about to back away when Alexis grabbed his arm.

"Jesse, come on in!" she said with a smile.

Once inside though, Jesse realized that he couldn't very well ask Jim to leave him and Alexis alone, but he really wanted advice now, so it looked like he would just have to tell Jim what the problem was anyway.

"So," Alexis said brightly. "What's-"

"Judai asked me out," Jesse blurted.

From the kitchen there was a crash and a gasp of "What the freak?" and then Jim came barreling out into the hall and threw his arms around Jesse, squeezing the life out of him.

"OMG!" Jim fake sobbed, "I can't believe it- my little boy is growing up and going on his fist date!" then he dropped Jesse and flung his arms around Alexis, fake-sobbing into her shoulder. Alexis patted Jim absent mindedly on the back while grinning at Jesse.

"That's so awesome, congr-"

"Wait, I didn't say yes!" Jesse interrupted again. Jim stopped his sobbing at once and gave Jesse an incredulous look.

"What? Then what did you say?" he and Alexis asked simultaneously.

Jesse sighed. "Nothing, he told me I didn't have to answer right away and then gave me his number. He said I should text him when I'd decided."

"Say yes!" Jim told him, letting go of his girlfriend and grabbing Jesse's shoulders. Or he would have, had Alexis not pulled him back again.

"Hold your horses there, cowboy," she told him. "Jesse, tell us exactly what happened."

Jesse told them about how Judai had been flirting with him, omitting the finer details (like "the look") and leaving out the part where Judai had grabbed his hand- that felt too personal.

During this time they'd moved into the living room- Alexis and Jim were squeezed together on the sofa and Jesse was sitting in a chair dragged in from the dining room. After telling them the events, Jesse confessed the other thing that had been bothering him.

"He could have been lying," he said, not meeting their eyes.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"What if this is just some messed up prank?"

And for all his complaining about how strange the whole thing was, Jesse sincerely hoped that it wasn't a prank. Not because he was in love with Judai, but because, as Jim had put it, this would be the first time anyone had ever asked him out, and he was only a teenager- he didn't like thinking that his first potential date could be a lie.

"Jesse," Alexis said softly, "In the two years that I've gone to school with him Judai has never struck me as the kind of person who would do that to someone."

Jesse lifted his eyes from the floor. "You think he's telling the truth?"

There was no hesitation. "Yes."

"So, what should I do?"

"Well Jesse, in the end only you know what's the right choice for you," she said slowly, "And you need to do whatever will make you comfortable…but if I were you I would say yes. Judai said that he asked you out because he wanted to get to know you, but that works the other way too- this way _you_ can get to know _him,_ and judge for yourself if he's telling the truth."

Jesse nodded.

"Thanks," he said. "That really makes a lot of sense."

She grinned back. "Glad I could help."

"Isn't she the best!" Jim cried, startling them both. Once more he flung his arms around Alexis. "She's got such a rational mind, and she knows how to use it! Smart and beautiful, how did I get so lucky?"

Alexis rolled her eyes but returned the hug all the same. Jesse was struck just then by how perfect they were for each other. A thought swam into his mind.

'_Could that be me and Judai someday?'_

Once he was back at his apartment, Jesse pulled the slip of paper and his cell phone from his pocket. His heart started to pound but Jesse ignored it. He typed Judai's number and then a short message.

'_Yes. -Jesse'_

And clicked send before he could lose his resolve. Instantly he panicked, thinking that he should have written more. Before he could work himself up over it though, his phone buzzed. A response, so quickly?

'_Awesome! Meet me at Crystal Park on Saturday, 11 AM by the fountain. –Judai.'_

Jesse felt his heart stop and then pick up speed.

'_Sure,' _he typed_. 'See you there.'_

He put his phone on the table, not expecting a response, but his phone buzzed again. He looked at the message and blushed furiously.

'_;)'_

"Jeez, he doesn't even need to use words to get me flustered," Jesse muttered.

* * *

Jesse woke up at 7:00 on Saturday morning and knew right away that he would not be getting back to sleep. He was too…what was he exactly? Nervous, excited, both, other?

"What the hell does it matter?" he asked himself as he pulled random articles of clothing out of his dresser. Finally he located his favorite blue-and-white plaid T-shirt. He'd gotten a lot of comments on it before, usually from random people, about how well it brought out his eyes.

'_Whatever that means_,' he thought as grabbed a pair of jeans. He was assuming that this was a casual date- rather, getting to know you…outing- because A, they were meeting in a park, and B, because Judai had not said otherwise, and he had a feeling that if it were a formal da- GETTING TO KNOW YOU OUTING- then Judai would've said something.

Jesse left a key to his apartment with Jim so that he could walk Ruby and left two hours ahead of time- a good thing too, because he had no sense of direction and got lost three time on the way, once he even got on the wrong bus. Finally he arrived at the park- tired, flustered, and cursing the public transportation system…but in one piece- a half hour ahead of time. Again a good thing, because now he had to find the fountain.

It turned out not to be a very long walk, though, and once he got there Jesse could see why Judai had picked this spot. It was a gorgeous park, and the fountain seemed to be in the most beautiful spot. It was centered in a small circle of multi-colored stone blocks, surrounded by benches and a multitude of trees, all of which were in the process of changing colors. The fountain itself was constructed of marble and featured three tiers, at the top was a small- really small, like only about a foot high- statue of a dragon. It stood on its hind legs, head tilted back and wings open, as though it would take flight at any moment. Water gushed from its mouth and the tips of its wings.

Jesse didn't know how long he'd been standing there, but it must have been awhile, because he didn't hear Judai approaching. He didn't even know Judai was there until it was too late.

"Boo," a voice whispered into his ear.

Jesse screamed and threw his hands over his head (as if that would help), then realized that he'd heard that voice before.

"Judai!" he yelled, whirling around to face the now laughing boy. "That wasn't funny!"

Judai stopped laughing at once. "You're right," he said. Jesse didn't have time to react before Judai pulled him into a hug.

"What the-" Jesse said, squirming a little. "What is this about?"

Judai wrapped his arms tighter around Jesse's waist and leaned his forehead on Jesse's shoulder.

"I knew I was going to startle you no matter what I said, but still, I'm sorry that I did."

Jesse stood there awkwardly. His face felt like it was on fire, and yet he wasn't sure if his heart was pounding because he was still freaked out or because Judai was hugging him. More appropriately, Judai was holding him.

Very close.

"Um…it's alright…" Jesse muttered.

'_Don't think. Don't think. Don't think about his body!'_

"You can let go of me now," Jesse informed Judai, panic creeping into his voice.

Judai sighed and let his arms fall, and Jesse took a step back, keeping his eyes on the ground.

'_What's the matter with me? How can I be letting a guy I barely know drive me insane like this?'_

"Where are we going anyway?" Jesse muttered.

"Nowhere."

Jesse looked up. "Eh?"

Judai gestured to the surrounding area. "We're already here. I figured that this would be a good spot to talk- it's quiet, and hardly anyone ever comes here, so we don't have to worry about being interrupted or anything."

"Ah, that was smart," Jesse said. Judai gestured towards one of the benches.

"You wanna sit?"

"Sure."

Jesse made sure that there was a good two feet between him and Judai- he wanted it very clear that he had boundaries, dammit, and there would be no hand holding or touching of any sort going on. **(A/N: You dirty pervs, get those images out of your heads!)**

"So, what now?" Jesse asked casually.

Judai shrugged. "Twenty questions?"

"What?"

"Well, we're getting to know each other, right? What better way than twenty questions?" Judai paused and tilted his head to one side. "You know what that is, right?"

Jesse glared at him. "Of course I do, we each ask each other twenty questions!"

"Great, you go first."

"Fine!"

Jesse searched his brain, but could not think of a single question to ask.

"You want me to go first?" Judai asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Okay then. Why philosophy?"

Jesse sighed. "Because my old school didn't offer it, and it sounded interesting."

"Favorite color?"

"Dark green."

In the beginning the questions were very straight forward. His favorite animals were Insects, he was an only child, he lived with his mother and father, he had seven pets- two cats, a dog, a horse, a tortoise, a bird and an alpaca **(A/N because he can't have a friggin elephant as a pet)** all named after gemstones. He wasn't allergic to anything, he'd never had surgery, broken a bone, or been hospitalized.

Then the questions got harder.

"What do you want to study in college?"

"Accounting."

"Lies!"

Jesse recoiled. "Excuse me?"

He noticed Judai was inching closer and he slid back until his back collided with the iron armrest. _'Ouch.'_ But Judai got the message and stayed where he was.

"Maybe that's what you _plan_ to study." Judai said softly, "I asked what you _want_ to study."

Jesse froze; he'd never had someone ask a question quite like that before. "I don't know, I've never really thought about it."

Judai smiled, though at the same time he looked a little sad. "You're still lying."

Jesse vaguely wanted to be angry with Judai, but he found he just couldn't…because Judai was right, and because…because…

"How can you tell?"

The sadness was gone. "Nope! It's still my turn to ask the questions!"

"Oh come on!" Jesse cried indignantly.

Judai laughed. "Alright, I'll make the question easier. If you could study anything, regardless of how much time and money you'd spend on it or even if it would earn you much money in the long run, what would you study?"

Jesse considered this question for a few minutes.

"I'd be a social worker."

"Why?"

Jesse stared at the fountain, not really seeing it. "I think that family is one of the most important things people can have in the world, and when families are broken…that to me is the saddest thing that could happen."

Jesse looked down at his feet. He was thinking of his own parents, and about how when he'd been wondering if he should go out with Judai it hadn't even occurred to him to call them and ask for advice- the first one he'd told about it had been his dog, for crying out loud! **(1)**

"I love my parents and everything, and they raised me well enough. They taught me how to be respectful and a good person, but the fact is I think I'm closer to my pets than I ever was to them."

Jesse realized that that sounded a little strange, and he was preparing to rephrase it when Judai spoke.

"Yeah, I can understand that. I've felt that way before."

Jesse wanted to ask how, but he knew Judai wouldn't answer. Not right then anyway.

"You've still got two questions," Jesse reminded him.

"Indeed I do," Judai conceded. "Alright then, have you ever been kissed?"

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Yes, I've been kissed. Last question?"

At once, the atmosphere changed. Jesse didn't know how he knew, but he realized that something was different. Jesse gulped as he wondered what Judai could possibly ask that could cause such a serious look to appear on his face.

"Do you…" and then Judai froze. He looked as though he was arguing with himself. Jesse sat quietly, waiting for Judai to snap out of it. Finally, Judai shook his head slightly, as though to wake himself up, and took a deep breath.

"Do you believe in…in God?"

Jesse blinked. "Um, I believe in a higher power, not necessarily a God in the biblical sense of the word."

Judai nodded. "Okay."

After a moment of silence, Judai reached over and poked Jesse in the arm. "It's your turn to ask the questions."

Jesse nodded, distracted by a vague thought at the back of his mind that wasn't quite coming through. He decided to start with a simple question, but when he opened his mouth it was like a light bulb went on in his mind and he suddenly knew what was wrong.

"That's…!" he cried, then clamped his mouth shut, biting back the rest of the sentence.

'_That's not what you wanted to ask me.'_

But Judai must have had a reason for not asking whatever he'd wanted to ask!

'_Crap, he's staring at me. I mean, he's been staring at me for a while but… not the point! Let it go, Jesse,_ _and think of a question, dammit!'_

"Um," Jesse stammered. "What's your…your favorite color?"

'_Real smooth, Jesse.'_

"Orange."

He half expected Judai to ask what he'd wanted to say, but he didn't. Jesse exhaled and told himself to relax, and as more possible questions came to his mind, he did.

"Favorite food?"

"Fried shrimp."

"Subject?"

He grinned. "Philosophy."

And now he wasn't so relaxed anymore.

"Why?"

Judai looked away. "I've always been a very philosophical person. I always wanted to know why, how, and what for. But I was never satisfied with the answers I got…so when I saw that this course was listed as including Critical Thinking, I thought it would be a perfect class for me."

Then he looked back at Jesse. "And the fact that you're in that class doesn't hurt either."

Jesse blushed. "Why do you always say things like that?"

Judai looked at him confusedly. "Like what?"

Jesse struggled to find the words. "You're just so…straight forward- with everything! Telling me that you're flirting with me, asking me out, how can you just say things like that?"

Judai stared straight into Jesse's eyes, an almost pleading look on his face.

"Because that's how I was raised," he said honestly. "I never hid anything from anyone, or tried to disguise what I was thinking or wanted to say, because that just wasn't how we- that is, my family- that wasn't how we did things."

Jesse looked away from Judai, fidgeting a little. If what Judai was saying was true- and Jesse did not think that he was lying- then that meant that...

"So, all that stuff you said to me in class… that was for real?"

Jesse held his breath. If Judai said yes, if he really liked him…despite the fact that he didn't know much about Judai, Jesse could not deny that it would be so incredible if it was true.

And he wanted it to be true. More than he'd ever wanted anything else.

"Yeah, it was for real."

Jesse looked up and saw that Judai was now right in front of him, but he for the first time he didn't care about the personal space violation.

"You really like me? In the romantic sense of the word?"

Maybe it was a stupid question, but he had to make sure.

Judai did not look away. He did not blush or stutter or indicate in any way that he was not being truthful.

"The most romantic sense that it can be taken in."

Maybe he was being greedy, but it wasn't enough.

"Why?"

Judai smiled at him. "You amaze me."

Jesse felt like a hundred butterflies had suddenly invaded his stomach and his heart had turned into a hummingbird. The shock spread through his body, but was quickly replaced by a feeling of undiluted bliss.

'_He…he really just said…'_

Slowly, Judai raised his hand and brushed his fingers over Jesse's face.

"You shouldn't be so surprised," he murmured. "Is this the first time someone's ever told you something like that?"

"Yes," Jesse choked out, and for a second he thought he would cry.

In a flash, Jesse had grabbed Judai's hand and pulled it away from his face. But rather than letting it drop, he wound his fingers between Judai's and lowered them until they rested on the bench between them.

"Would you say it again?" he asked quietly; his voice was shaking and he prayed that he wasn't dreaming. "Just one more time, that's it," he clarified.

Judai wrapped his arms around Jesse, and this time he didn't fight the hug.

"You amaze me," he whispered. "And I'll say it as many times as you want me to."

* * *

'_Boundaries be damned,_' Jesse thought to himself two hours later.

They were still sitting on the bench, but now Jesse had his right leg draped across Judai's lap and he was resting his head on Judai's shoulder. Judai leaned his cheek on Jesse's forehead and every now and then he'd raise the hand that was resting on his back and quickly brush his fingers through Jesse's hair.

'_What do they call this…cuddling? It's something fluffy like that.'_

Jesse squirmed closer and tightened his grip on Judai's hand. Yeah, after all that time, they still hadn't let go of each other's hands. They'd given up on twenty questions a while ago, and they were really just talking about nothing now. And though he was far from an admission of love or even a kiss, Jesse acknowledged that he did like Judai. All that stress and talk about not knowing someone enough to like them, and here he was, just three hours into a date and already he'd changed his mind about that, and all because of that one thing that Judai said to him.

He found it funny that one sentence could change his opinion so much, but still…

Judai brushed his fingers through Jesse's hair again.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked.

"The wind. It keeps messing up your hair. Why, do you want me to stop?"

"No way," he muttered.

"Good," Judai told him. "Because I wouldn't have anyway."

For a while the only sound was the gurgling of the fountain. It was getting late, and Jesse knew that he'd have to go home soon. He kept thinking that he would stay for a few more minutes, though.

'_You amaze me.' _

"Judai?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

'_I'm really happy right now.'_

Judai turned his head and brushed his lips across Jesse's forehead.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**I hope you're all happy- this b!tch of a chapter was friggin hard to write! Still, I am reasonably pleased with how it turned out. Why only reasonably? Well, the whole time I was writing this I had to keep stopping myself and saying, "Angel, this isn't a soap opera, it's fan-fiction. Move the plot at a respectable pace, and for God's sake don't make Jesse out to be a slut!" I just want these guys to get somewhere! I wish I could have put some more fluff in here, but I didn't want to overdo it and make it seem like Jesse was changing his opinion too fast!**

**Still, this was pretty fluffy… :3**

***(1) anyone else find it strange that Jesse refers to his cards as his family? I mean, I get the whole duel spirit thing, but family? It makes me wonder what his home life is like! Is he an orphan? Was he abused by someone? Or does he come from a family like Jaden/Judai, where the parents are always working and all he does is play duel monsters with his neighbors? Since Jesse was competing (and he was, because that's how he met Pegasus) by age…actually I don't think they specify age, or how long he'd had the Crystal Beasts… what the hell, let's say he's sixteen (correct me if I'm wrong) when he gets 'em, you gotta figure he spent a lot of time practicing! Did he have nothing else to do all day, DIDN'T ANYONE EVER TAKE THAT KID TO DISNEY WORLD?**

**Oye vey, now I'm all worked up .**

**Well, all that aside... I'd like some feeeeedbaaaack please! I'm very new to the whole fluffy thing, and this was my first time writing an actual date scene, so I'd love to hear your thought on it!**

**Or you could just write "Nice." **

**I'm really not picky :)**

**Kay I'm gonna go kidnap Misaki now. Where'd my butterfly net get to...?**

**~Angel**


	4. Closer

**So, I noticed that a couple of people were wondering what question Judai had wanted to ask Jesse in the last chapter. I mentioned this in replies (and it's on my profile) but I thought I'd make an announcement now: FEAR NOT, MY LOVELY READERS! ALL SHALL BE REVEALED…IN THE SISTER STORY!**

**Or…would it be brother story? Ah what the hell, I say it's a sister story!**

**It will be titled "Star-Crossed," and it will be published after this is finished. It's basically what happened in this story, except now you get to read what happened on Judai's end! *dramatically:* See exactly what Judai was thinking on the bus! Find out more about his home life than you ever wanted to know! Experience what it is like to be an alien on this strange and marvelous world…! **

**:is slapped: OKAY, FINE I'M DONE! But yeah, it's gonna match up chapter to chapter...really you could read them side by side if you wanted to.**

**To the Anonymous reviewer: AH, YES! YOU GOT IT RIGHT! **

**In chapter three I mentioned that Jesse's favorite animals were insects, this is in reference to the manga- he first meets Judai/Jaden because he's hunting for a rare beetle, or something.**

**Also, Anonymous-san, I wanted to thank you for the butterfly net. It came in handy when I captured…**

**MISAKI TAKAHASHI! :unveils Misaki, who is sitting patiently behind a curtain.**

**Angel: *attacks Misaki and huggles him:**

**Misaki: Erm, this isn't even my fandom…**

**Angel: Hush up! I have kidnapped you!**

**Misaki: But what about Usagi-san?**

**Angel: Your sexy seme-god? Eh, he gets you on the weekdays from now on. I get you Friday night to Monday morning.**

**Anywho, This is a fun chapter, I like it! So now I say, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, E.T. by Katy Perry, or the character from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel monsters that I shamelessly inserted into this story. This fiction contains language and sensitive material. Beware Ye Virgin-Eyed People.**

* * *

_Chapter Four- Closer _

Eventually Jesse had to leave. It was getting dark and cold, and there was the matter of his pets to deal with.

"How are you getting home?" Judai asked as Jesse stood up. At once, Jesse felt ten degrees colder, literally and figuratively- at least when he'd been sitting with Judai he'd been warm, and the absence of the heat somehow made him depressed.

"I'm taking the bus," Jesse said absently, checking to see that he still had his metro card.

"The bus? Well that doesn't sound like fun. Do you want a ride?"

Jesse stared blankly at Judai. A ride?

"With who?"

Judai laughed. "Me, of course!" He grabbed Jesse's hand and started walking. "Come on, my car's this way."

"Whoa!" Jesse cried, yanking Judai to a stop, but not letting go of his hand. "I didn't say yes!"

"Okay," Judai said. "So say it now."

'_Jeez.'_

"Maybe I don't feel like it," Jesse said stubbornly.

Judai grinned smugly. "I think you do want a ride."

"Oh?" Jesse asked. "And what makes you think that?"

"One- you're still holding my hand."

Judai tightened his grip.

"Two, you're shivering, and I don't think you want to wait for the bus in this weather."

Judai stepped closer- they were two inches away from each other. Jesse felt his heart speed up.

"Three," his whispered, and Jesse could feel the heat from Judai's breath on his face. "You haven't walked away from me yet."

For a second, Jesse thought that Judai might try to kiss him. He waited, but neither of them moved. Jesse sighed, trying to act like he wasn't ready to jump out of his skin.

"Fine, will you give me a ride home?"

Judai let go of Jesse's hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Absolutely."

Jesse leaned into Judai as they walked. He would never say it out loud, but he really liked the fact that Judai kept holding him…like he was trying to hold onto Jesse…like he was afraid that Jesse would try to run away.

'_And, in a way_,' Jesse thought to himself as they came to the parking lot, _'If he doesn't want me to leave him, then that means that he won't try to leave me._' Because, why would anyone try to keep someone by their side only to leave them in the end?

'_Which means…' _

Jesse was on the verge of some very important realization, when he was shocked out of his thought by the object in front of him.

"This is _your_ car?"

Judai grinned sheepishly. "Yeah."

Jesse didn't know much about cars, but he knew that this one was expensive. Very expensive. It was sleek and looked incredibly fast, and though the streetlights made the color look off, Jesse could tell that it was bright yellow. He snuck a glance at the emblem on the front and felt his jaw drop. It was a Jaguar.

"I can't believe nobody stole it," Jesse finally muttered.

"Nobody would dare," Judai said. Jesse cast him a questioning glance. Had that been a threat? But Judai was smiling, and he didn't look the least bit threatening.

"Well, don't just stare, get in!" Judai told him, holding the door open.

Jesse really wanted to see this car in the daylight, because he was sure it would be incredible. The interior was all black leather, and it still smelled new. It was equipped with a GPS

"Exactly what kind of car is this?" Jesse asked as Judai slid into the driver's seat.

"It's a 2011 XKR175 Coupe."

"Ah."

Judai shot him a grin as he turned the key. "You have no idea what I just said, do you?"

"None at all," Jesse admitted.

Judai put the car in gear and pulled out of the parking lot. "Well, it's really fast car- 510 horse power and Zero-to-Sixty in 4.6 seconds, and it was a limited release."

Judai paused; they'd made it out of the parking lot and had stopped at a red light.

"So, what did you say your address was, again?"

"I didn't."

* * *

The ride was far too short for Jesse's liking.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

Silence.

Jesse had his hand on the seatbelt, but he didn't release it. He wasn't looking at Judai, instead kept his eyes on the gear shift. Judai- for his part- had his hands clamped on the steering wheel and was staring straight ahead.

'_It feels way too tense in here,_' Jesse observed. Just then he was struck by a sudden thought.

"Hey, if you-"

"Do you want-"

They'd spoken at the same time.

At once the tension evaporated and they both started laughing.

"Do you want to come upstairs?"

It took Jesse a second to realize that the words had come out of his own mouth.

"Seriously?" Judai sounded surprised, but also happy.

"Uh, yeah… I mean, as long as you don't mind the dog…or cats."

"Not at all," Judai said excitedly.

Jesse franticly tried to remember if the apartment was clean, and was relieved when he remembered that he'd vacuumed the other day and he had indeed washed the dishes that morning. Judai parked the car and on the way to the elevator, he turned to Jesse and asked,

"So, what were you going to ask me in the car?"

"Oh," Jesse was brought back to his previous train of thought. He narrowed his eyes and poked Judai in the arm.

"If you've got a car like that, why were you taking the bus to school?"

Judai sighed. "It's all my brother's fault," he grumbled. "It was due for inspection and he forgot to write down when the appointment was and I missed it, so I had to get another one; that was the only day the mechanics had an opening."

The first part of that statement shocked Jesse to the core.

"You have a brother?" He cried.

The elevator door opened and they stepped out into the hallway. Jesse fumbled with his keys, trying to imagine what Judai's brother could possibly be like.

"Yeah, I didn't get to tell you about that, did I? Well, actually-"

At that point Jesse finally got the door open, and what Judai had been about to say was lost as a reddish-brown furball named Ruby came barreling towards the door. Jesse flung himself in front of Judai and caught Ruby as she launched herself at him.

"Augh- Ruby!"

Jesse shoved her off of him. "Cut that out!" He scolded. Ruby barked and proceeded to chase her tail.

Jesse sighed. "Sorry about her," he said as they made their way inside. "She's only about a year old, so she's still pretty excitable."

"That's alright," Judai told him. He knelt down and stroked Ruby's head. She licked his face and he laughed.

"Hey girl," he said in that voice that people only use when they talk to dogs… or babies. Jesse was thrilled that Ruby seemed to like him. Speaking of which…

"Watch out for the cats," Jesse warned as he went into the kitchen. "They kind of… well they're a little wary around strangers." He poured some food into the assorted animal dishes.

"Are you thirsty or anything?" He called towards the living room. "I've got soda…"

"Sounds good!" Judai yelled back.

Jesse put the food down and got two soda's out of the fridge. When he walked back into the living room, he was shocked to find both Amethyst and Topaz sitting on the couch next to Judai, vying for his attention.

"Whoa."

Judai looked up at him. "Sorry?"

"They've never warmed up to anyone that fast before," Jesse told him as he handed one of the cans to Judai. "Are you like, an animal whisperer or something?"

Judai laughed. "No, but I do have a dog of my own at home, and I've always loved cats…I can't have one though, my brother's allergic."

Speaking of brothers…

"So, what's he like? Your brother, I mean," Jesse asked casually as he sat down on the other end of the couch. Amethyst broke away from Judai and pranced over to him, rubbing her face under his chin. Jesse scratched her ears.

"I don't have any food, girl. Your dinner is in the kitchen," he told her, and she took off. He heard Judai laugh again and glanced at him. Topaz was still sitting in his lap.

"Are you an animal whisperer?" Judai teased. "Because it seems like she really understands you."

Jesse waved the statement off. "The only words she understands are 'food' and 'kitchen'. She won't even respond to her name most of the time."

"Speaking of names, this one is Topaz right?"

"Yep. Now, quit avoiding the question. It's still my turn, you know."

Judai sighed. "So it is."

He paused, an intense look on his face. Jesse wondered what he was thinking about.

"If it's a sensitive subject, you don't have to tell me," Jesse said, wondering if perhaps Judai didn't get along with his brother.

"No, that's not it. It's just… well," Topaz scooted off of his lap and Judai moved closer to Jesse. "It's kind of a long story."

"If you don't mind talking about it, I don't mind hearing about it," Jesse told him, and Judai leaned back, cracking open the soda and taking a quick sip.

"Okay then. Well, his name is Yubel, he's a novelist, he's allergic to cats, he doesn't have a girlfriend… he's a pretty nice guy I guess…also, we're not actually related; his parents adopted me. I don't know much about my biological parents."

"Oh," Jesse said softly. "Um…" He wasn't quite sure what to say, but Judai held up a hand.

"Don't worry, it's really not a big deal. I was still a baby when I was adopted, so it's not like I remember it anyway."

"Okay," Jesse said, but he still felt awkward. "So, do you live with your adoptive parents too, or just your brother?"

"Just my brother," Judai said casually. "My adoptive parents work a lot, and they're barely home. That's why when he moved here, I asked to come along. He's kind of been responsible for me my entire life- he practically raised me."

"It sounds like you guys get along really well," Jesse said.

"Yeah, well it would seem that way, wouldn't it? But the truth is he annoys the crap out of me. He's just so…" he seemed to be struggling to find the right words. "He's always getting in my space, and it's like I never have a private thought around him."

"Really?" Jesse asked. "How's that?"

"Um, well you know…" Once again Judai couldn't seem to find the words he wanted, but something clicked in Jesse's mind.

"Oh! I get it!"

"You do?" Judai asked.

"Yeah, he's one of those people that's really good at guessing what you're thinking about, right? Like he can read minds."

Judai laughed. "Yeah, you got it. He always seems to know what I'm thinking about."

Jesse gave him a sympathetic look. "Well, that does seem like it could get annoying, but it's probably just because he knows you so well."

Judai nodded in agreement.

"So, how old is he?"

"He's twenty nine- twelve years older than me."

Jesse hadn't expected such a big age difference. "How long was he living with your parents for, if he just moved two years ago?"

"Oh, he moved out when he was eighteen, he just moved next door. Actually," Judai said thought fully, "I kind of moved with him then, too. I basically lived over there for most of my life."

Judai got very quiet then, and Jesse realized that he was deep in thought. He waited a few minutes before speaking up again.

"So, what did your parents do that kept them so busy?"

Judai jerked his gaze back to Jesse, and with relief Jesse noticed that he didn't seem quite as melancholy as he had a few minutes ago.

"They're ambassadors."

"Seriously?" He'd heard of ambassadors, but they always seemed like celebrities to Jesse- untouchable, far away… people you read about in the news and textbooks and the like, but never expected to meet in real life.

"You bet," Judai said proudly. "They're the ones who bought me the car, by the way; it was a birthday present."

"Well, I kind of figured that you didn't pay for it," Jesse teased.

"You know," Judai said suddenly, "I've never talked to anyone about my family before."

Judging from the speculations he'd heard from Chazz, Jesse had kind of figured that that had been the case. He supposed now that it was kind of funny that he'd only known Judai for a few days, and he knew more about him than the rest of the school combined.

'_No,_' he corrected himself. '_It's special. He told me all of this because…_'

"So why did you tell me?" Jesse asked. Once again, he found his hand captive in Judai's. Though, Judai's hand was colder now… too cold, in Jesse's opinion. He grabbed Judai's hand in both of his and lifted it up.

"Jeez, how cold was that soda?" he asked, momentarily thrown off. "Your hand is freezing!"

He rubbed his hands across Judai's skin, trying to warm it up.

"Because I lo-"

Jesse stopped dead as Judai broke off the sentence.

"What?" he asked softly, not daring to meet Judai's gaze. His heart was racing for the umpteenth time that day, and this time he knew that he was nervous.

Judai freed his hand and lifted it to Jesse's face. He hesitated a moment, then brushed his fingers through Jesse's hair. The motion was so soothing that Jesse felt his heart rate calm down, and he looked up and into Judai's face.

Three inches. That was how far away they were. For the second time that day, Jesse felt like Judai would kiss him. Instead he pulled away, but he kept his fingers in Jesse's hair, gently brushing it back, over and over again.

"I told you about my family," Judai said slowly, "Because you're important to me."

"Important how?" Jesse asked.

Judai's eyes flickered over Jesse's face, and Jesse kept very still. He felt like if he moved, then the moment would be lost.

"You…" Judai began. "I may not have known you for very long, but I already know that you're special. I've never met anyone like you before, and all I know is that I don't want to lose you."

Jesse held Judai's gaze for a while; he searched his eyes, his face…looking for anything that suggested that Judai was not being one hundred percent truthful. He found nothing, and that alone amazed him.

Jesse fell forward, wrapping his arms around Judai's waist and resting his chin on Judai's shoulder.

"You," he said softly, "Are like no one I've ever met."

Judai's hands wound around him and tugged him closer. "And?"

Jesse smiled. "I like it."

* * *

Once again time got away from them, and it was soon ten thirty.

"I really have to go," Judai muttered, but at the same time he tightened his grip on Jesse's waist. Jesse lightly pinched his hand.

"Ow."

"Crybaby."

"Jesse, you meanie," Judai pouted. "Take that back."

Jesse laughed and twisted around in Judai's arms. "Make me," he dared.

Judai grinned mischievously, pout disappearing. "You sure you want me to do that?"

Jesse kept the grin on his face, though he felt a little nervous. "I'd like to see you tr- AH!"

He twisted out of Judai's arms and leapt up, holding his sides. "Judai!"

Judai was doubled over laughing. "So," he said between laughs, "You are ticklish."

Jesse felt his cheeks burn. "No," he snapped, backing away. "I'm not."

Judai stood up, a positively evil look on his face. "Oh really?" He made to grab Jesse, but he managed to dodge just in time and run behind the couch. "What are you running for?" Judai asked. "If you weren't ticklish, then you'd let me…"

Jesse grabbed a previously sleeping Amethyst off the back of the couch and held her in front of him. "Get back!" he said threateningly. "I warn you, she's crabby when she wakes up!" And indeed, the cat did have a crabby air about her.

Judai sighed in defeat. "Fine, I surrender. For now."

Jesse put Amethyst back on the couch and she curled up again, flicking Jesse's arm with her tail.

"Sorry, girly," he said softly, scratching her ears. "It's all Judai's fault."

"Oh sure," Judai said as he tugged on his jacket. "Blame me. It's actually your fault."

"How do you figure?" Jesse asked as he walked out from behind the couch.

"You called me a crybaby, so I tickled you."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Alright, I's sorry I called you a crybaby."

They were standing in front of the door now. Jesse unlocked it and pulled it open for Judai. "So, do you forgive me?"

Judai pretended to think it over. "Yes, I forgive you."

"Wonderful."

Judai stepped over the threshold, but then turned back. Their eyes locked and in that moment Jesse swore that his mind had gone absolutely blank- he didn't think about what he was doing, he just…did it.

His eyes slid shut about the same time that he felt Judai's breath on his face.

The kiss was so quick, it barely lasted more than a second. It was like a peck, but it sent a rush of heat through Jesse's entire body and sent his heart racing. Even as they pulled apart, Jesse knew that it was too fast. His mind cleared, but he could only think one thing.

'_Not enough.'_

He opened his eyes to find Judai once again three inches from his face. Jesse saw the look in Judai's eyes and recognized it at once- it was the same look from the bus. The look that said, "I'm going to devour you." Once again it sent a thrill through him; not as soon as he saw it, the look was gone.

"Did you want a ride to school on Monday?" Judai asked him. He sounded breathless.

"Sure," Jesse responded, although he was sure that he'd told Jim that they would be taking the bus together all year.

"See you then," Judai said backing away. "Goodnight."

"'Night," Jesse echoed.

He watched Judai walk down the hall and waited until the elevator doors had closed behind him before shutting the door. He fell against the wall and slid down.

'_Talk about an amazing kiss_,' Jesse thought to himself. He raised a hand to his lips and realized that he was grinning like an idiot. Sure, he'd been kissed before, but none of them had been like this. This was amazing and…

'_I'm falling for him_,' Jesse realized with a jolt. '_I'm falling for him and I'm falling hard.'_

* * *

**:is too busy cuddling Misaki to speak:**

**Misaki: Um, yeah. She wants reviews.**

**Angel: AND SHE WANTS THEM NOW!**

**PS- I feel I should mention that I don't own Misaki Takahashi… he belongs to Junjou Romantica, which I recommend all yaoi fans go watch/read.**


	5. Smolder

**Happy Thanksgiving, my lovelies! This year I am **_**giving**_** each of you a reason to be **_**thankful**_**…or more of a reason than you already had. And what is this reason? You may have already noticed, but as of this chapter, the rating for this fiction has officially been kicked up to an M.**

**And perhaps I'm just being paranoid, but better safe than sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, E.T. by Katy Perry, or the character from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel monsters that I shamelessly inserted into this story. This fiction contains language and sensitive material. Beware Ye Virgin-Eyed People.**

**Also, this chapter is mostly driven by dialogue. I hope I made it easy to tell who's talking, but if you're confused just tell me and I'll help ya out as best I can.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Smolder 

_Sunday Evening:_

"_Look, Jim, I know that I said we'd take the bus together all year, but um…Judai offered to drive me to school tomorrow and-"_

"_Whoa! You went on one date with him and you're already accepting rides? Wait a minute, he has a car?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Have you seen it?"_

"_He gave me a ride home last night."_

"_Oh my god. Tell me more!"_

"_Jim you're acting like a crazed teenage girl-"_

"_Well, one of us has to!"_

"_Anyway, the point is I said yes."_

"_What? Oh, to the ride. Of course you said yes, Jesse! Gosh, I would have slapped you if you hadn't! So, talk to me! What did you do?"_

"_Nothing! We didn't do anything- jeez it was the first date!"_

"_Ooh, that sounded a little too defensive. I meant like what did you talk about and where did you go, but now I'm thinking that something else happened…"_

"_Nothing happened!"_

"_You got kissed."_

"_What? How did you know? Do have spy cameras set up in my apartment?"_

"_No, actually I didn't know, you just confirmed- WHAT WAS THAT? In your apartment? You invited him up? And he kissed you?"_

"_You're making this a bigger deal than it was."_

"_Jesse you wildcat! I didn't know you had it in you!"_

"_Shut- You're so- I'M HANGING UP NOW!"_

* * *

For five days now Judai had given Jesse a ride to school and a ride back to his apartment. They ate lunch together in the art department, which Jesse found was a quiet building on the east side of the campus and really the only people who went there were the future art majors, and Judai was a future art major. Thus far Jesse hadn't seen any of his pictures, but Judai said that one day Jesse had to come over to his house and see them. The thought of going to Judai's house made his heart beat a million miles a minute, but Jesse was slowly coming to accept the fact that his heart rate would probably never be normal again, especially if Judai kept kissing him.

Yeah, that was the other thing that made the art department an ideal meeting place. He and Judai would meet in one of the senior painting studios and just start talking, about nothing really- classes and the like, and the would inevitably wind up spending the last ten minutes of lunch kissing. Honestly, Jesse thought that if he could spend the rest of his life doing nothing else, he would die happy. And it wasn't really even serious kissing, like you saw in the movies or on TV, it was much more tame. There was no tongue, or stripping, or pining against a wall, they would just…kiss.

"Alright!" Rebecca cried, clapping her hands together. Jesse was pulled out of his daydream and back into the present.

"We will have our quiz on those topics on Monday. If you have any questions over the weekend feel free to email me."

Jesse looked down at his notebook. Aside from the date, the page was blank. He flipped through his notes from the past week and found line after line of hastily scrawled nonsense, with Judai's name peppered in occasionally.

'_Why the hell did I write 'Judai' under the Law of Non-contradiction?' _

Jesse fumed silently. _'Curse you, Judai Yuki and your amazing kissing skills!'_

He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Come on you," Judai said, tugging his arm. "Do you wanna sleep in this school tonight?"

Jesse gathered his books together and marched out of the room ahead of Judai. They walked to the car in silence- Judai always parked a few blocks away from school, because he said that he didn't want to have to worry about trying to squeeze it into a tight parking space. They got in and just as Jesse was about to fasten his seat belt, Judai reached over him and grabbed his hand.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Jesse forced himself to calm down. Judai really hadn't done anything wrong, and Jesse was more mad at himself than anything.

"I kind of haven't been paying as much attention in Philosophy as I should have been," Jesse said quietly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I was too busy daydreaming about you," he muttered and then slapped his hands over his mouth, feeling his face burn.

"Please tell me you didn't hear that," he gasped after a long moment of silence.

"The bit about you daydreaming about me? No, I heard that loud and clear," Judai informed him. Jesse banged his head against the dashboard.

"Jesse cut that out, you're going to hurt yourself." Judai grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him up, but Jesse refused to meet his eyes. Judai leaned over and bumped his forehead against Jesse's.

"So," he said, drawing out the word. Jesse could hear the smile in his voice. "What exactly goes on these fantasies?"

"They aren't fantasies!" Jesse yelped, pulling back from Judai until his back was pressed against the passenger door. After a beat, Judai shrugged and leaned back, fastening his own seatbelt.

"Okay," he said, turning the car on. "Either way, I wanna know what you're thinking about."

"No," Jesse said stubbornly.

"Why not?" He asked as he pulled out onto the street.

"Because I didn't want to tell you anyway!"

"Why?"

"Aren't you going to say something?" Jesse cried.

"I did," Judai said calmly. "I said 'why'."

Jesse shot Judai an exasperated look. "So, I tell you I'm daydreaming about you, and you've got no problems with it whatsoever?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Judai said with a smile. "Except you left out the part about me finding it totally hot."

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but when they did Jesse once again felt his face flame up. He fell forward and hid his face in his knees.

'_Oh my god. He did not just say that.'_

"You did not just say!" Jesse yelled. He felt a hand on his back.

"Both hands on the wheel!"

Judai sighed and retracted his hand. "I don't know what you're so embarrassed about," he sighed.

"You aren't supposed to think it's hot, you're supposed to be freaked out."

"Says who?"

Jesse finally sat up. Truthfully, he had no idea what to say to that.

"All it means is that you're thinking about me, and I'm guessing that it's in a good way."

"Depends on your definition of good," Jesse muttered.

"Well if you told me then I could decide," Judai said hopefully. Jesse lightly slapped his arm.

"Not happening."

Judai sighed again and Jesse figured that the argument was over.

'_I think it's hot._' Well that wasn't what Jesse had expected to hear. Why would Judai think that, though? Jesse wondered what he would think if Judai told him that _he_ was the one with the daydreams. Instantly Jesse felt a wave of heat radiate through his body and he shivered. If those daydreams had been anything like his, then he would probably find it hot too.

"Fine, I'll tell you," he said quietly. He almost thought that Judai wouldn't hear him, but at once Judai turned down a side street and pulled the car into an empty parking space.

"Okay," he said, turning in his seat to face Jesse. "Talk to me."

Jesse looked out the window and fought to keep from blushing. "I… well it's mostly just what happens during lunch. We just…kiss. Except it doesn't happen in the art room. Or anywhere on school for that matter."

"Alright," Judai said slowly. "So, where are we then?"

Jesse dug his nails into his palm, hoping that the pain would clear his head. It didn't.

"It varies."

"Has it ever happened in a car before?"

"No, and for crying out loud don't phrase it like that!" At this point Jesse had given up trying not to blush, it was a hopeless endeavor. He heard Judai laugh.

"Jesse," he called softly, and he was much closer than he had been a few seconds ago. Jesse turned his head and found himself nose to nose with Judai. The look was back, and Jesse knew what that meant.

"Don't you dare- Mm!"

The funny thing about Judai's lips, which Jesse noted even as his eyes shut and he pressed his lips harder against Judai's, was that they were always cold. Not ice cold, just… chilly. Though, it really didn't bother Jesse, and they always warmed up after a while. Judai grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. They were both a little awkwardly positioned due to the way the seats were, but Judai didn't seem to notice. Or care, for that matter.

After a moment Jesse realized where they were and pulled back. "Are you crazy?" he yelped. "What if someone sees us?"

Judai gave him a blank look. "Sees us?"

Jesse gestured to the windows. "Anyone who walked by could totally be watching us!"

Judai frowned. "Hmm. Yes I suppose they could."

"Right, and it's not that I don't want to kiss you right now, it's just that I think we should wait until we're somewhere more private."

Judai sat back down and put his seatbelt back on. "I would never let anyone do that."

"Huh? Do what?" Jesse asked.

"Watch us," he said simply.

"There's no way that you could stop them though," Jesse pointed out. Judai's hands clenched on the steering wheel, but he said nothing. By this time they were only a few minutes from Jesse's apartment, but rather than pulling up in front of the building, Judai parked the car about a block away.

"Um, what are you doing?" Jesse asked as Judai gathered his bag.

"I'm helping you study of course!"

Jesse was confused, when had Judai offered his help?

"When did you decide to do that?"

"Shortly after we got in the car."

* * *

Judai waited in the apartment while Jesse took Ruby for a walk. Normally when she went out Ruby would be bouncy and easily distracted, but today she was quiet and walked beside Jesse the whole time. Were he not so nervous Jesse would have found this behavior strange, but as it was he was a bit more concerned with the unbelievably sexy boy back in his apartment.

'_Crap. I did NOT just call him that.'_

He felt something nudge his hand and looked down to find Ruby staring up at him with her big brown eyes. She licked his fingers and wagged her tail, all the while grinning her sweet little doggy smile as though she were trying to tell him that he had nothing to worry about.

"You're right," he said scratching her ears. "It's only Judai after all."

The thing about Judai, he thought as he and Ruby made their way back, was that he seemed determined to make Jesse feel comfortable around him. He wasn't purposely trying to make him nervous, or to pressure him into anything…in fact three of those five lunchtime kissing marathons had been initiated by Jesse himself. And truthfully while Jesse still felt a little awkward with Judai it wasn't because of anything that he'd said or done, it was simply because Jesse had never been romantically involved with anyone prior to…last Saturday.

_'That's a bit sad,_' he remarked to himself as he climbed the stairs (he was only on the third floor, so he didn't mind not taking the elevator every now and then).

When he made it back inside, he found Judai already sitting at the kitchen table. He was flipping through Jesse's philosophy notebook.

"For the record," Judai said as he continued to flip, "I'm not the definition of the law of non-contradiction."

Jesse stomped over to the table and snatched the book away. "I'm well aware of that," he retorted. He flung himself into the chair opposite Judai. The moment he did so, Judai grabbed his books and moved over one seat so that he and Jesse sat next to each other. Jesse sighed, but didn't say anything.

Judai pulled out his own notes. "The quiz is on skepticism versus credulity, logical and physical possibility, and the three laws of logic. You've got some good notes on the those first two, but we'll go over them later anyway. First we're gonna tackle the laws of logic."

Jesse nodded and reached for his notebook, preparing to take down anything Judai said, but then he felt a hand on his chin. Before Jesse could blink Judai pulled his head around and kissed him.

It literally lasted one second, and then Judai pulled away from him.

"Okay," Judai said, acting as though nothing had happened. "So, Aristotle was the first to organize the laws, but he didn't make them up, they'd been around for a while already."

Still a little stunned from the sudden kiss, Jesse blankly prepared to write that down, but he was stopped when Judai once again planted a brief kiss on his lips.

"Now," Judai whispered, only inches away from him. "Repeat what I just said."

_'What the hell?'_

"What the heck?" Jesse cried. "Why do you keep kissing me?"

A teasing smile appeared on Judai's face. "You mean I need a reason to kiss you?"

"Yes!" Jesse said indignantly. Then, "Wait, no. Well I mean, I guess the fact that we're…"

What was his point again? Oh yes.

"I thought you were helping me study!"

"I am," Judai said innocently.

"No you're not, you're making out with me."

"Who says we can't do both?"

Jesse slapped his hand to his forehead. "I say so," he told Judai in an exasperated tone. "All it will do is distract me."

The smile turned smug. "I beg to differ."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes. Didn't you say that you were constantly thinking about kissing me?"

Jesse blushed and looked down at the table. "I don't remember saying it quite like that," he muttered, although it was pretty true.

Judai brushed his thumb across Jesse's chin and tilted his head up. "It's a simple learning trick," he said softly. "Now when you think about kissing me, you'll also think about studying Philosophy, because we're doing both at the same time."

Jesse was a bit wary of that. "And that actually works?"

Judai grinned at him. "It must, because you're employing the use of skepticism versus credulity right now! And anyway, haven't you ever heard of people who listen to a song while they study and then they play it in their head during tests? It helps them remember things."

Actually, Jesse had heard of that, but he'd never thought the principle could apply to kissing as well.

At that moment, something- his conscience, his subconscious, his alternate persona…whatever you wanted to call it- started yelling at him.

'_Who cares if it works or not?' _The thing yelled, and Jesse pictured it as Jim; standing on a soapbox, waving his arms around and yelling at the sky._ 'Are you going to pass up an opportunity to spend a few hours kissing the guy you're head over heels for? You may never get another chance like this again- take it you idiot!'_

If this kept up, then Jesse would officially name this thing Jim. Or maybe Jiminy to avoid confusion. Either way, it (he?) had a point.

"Well, what have I got to lose?" he sighed. Then he turned serious. "But I swear, if I don't get a passing grade on the quiz then I'm firing you as my tutor."

"Fair deal," Judai said with a nod. "Now repeat what I said five minutes ago- who wrote down the laws of logic?"

* * *

Two hours later, Jesse's lips were chapped and bruised, he was breathless and panting as though he'd run a marathon, and he swore that he must have kissed Judai a thousand times, but he knew the material for the test.

"Let's run through it one more time, just to make sure you know it," Judai gasped; he was just as breathless as Jesse was.

Jesse took several deep breaths and launched into a summary of everything they had gone over.

"The law of non-contradiction is that nothing can both have a property and lack it."

Kiss.

"An example would be that a pen can't be both red and not red at the same time."

Kiss.

"The law of identity says that… everything is identical to itself. The pen is the pen, that's it."

Kiss.

"The law of excluded middle…"

Kiss. Gasp. Kiss.

"…Says that everything ether has a property or lacks it."

Kiss.

"The pen is either purple or it isn't purple; it can't be both."

Kiss.

"Good, you've got that down," Judai told him. "Now for the hard part. Why are these laws so important?"

* * *

Jesse was wired.

There was no other way to describe it. Even though Judai had left almost an hour ago (still going on about how Jesse was going to ace the quiz on Monday), Jesse was still feeling the high from their two and a half hour kiss-a-thon. He walked around the house grinning like a fool and he couldn't stop running his fingers over his lips.

And the most amazing thing was that the whole time there had been no tongue, no touching other than on the neck or the back of the head, and absolutely no pressure for sex. Not spoken, not implied, not anything; and Jesse was positive that there weren't many people who could kiss for that amount of time and not do any one of those things.

Chazz was right about one thing, Judai was different- just not in the way that Chazz suspected he was. He wasn't the son of a dangerous mobster or a delinquent; Judai was polite and well-mannered and caring and sweet. He truly cared about Jesse and what he wanted, he respected Jesse's boundaries and never tried to cross them, and there was of course that one sentence that he said that made Jesse feel like he would melt.

"You amaze me."

Jesse resisted the urge to scream in delight.

'_I think I'm in love,_' he admitted to himself. And it was this thought that made him pace through the house, grinning and occasionally laughing out loud in pure happiness.

However, at about midnight Jesse decided that it was time to cool down and try to sleep. He knew it would be tough, because once he got wired it was hard for him to calm down…still he diligently changed into his pajamas and forced himself into bed. He shut his eyes and tried a technique that his mother had taught him- relax each part of the body, starting at the head and ending at the feet. Normally by the time Jesse got to his shoulders he was asleep, but tonight he got up to his knees and then finally gave up and decided to just lie there and let sleep come to him.

After some time, Jesse was aware of a noise coming from his left- like breathing. He opened his eyes slowly, and found that he wasn't surprised to see Judai standing next to him. He must have been about a foot or two away, and one of his hands was stretched out, as if he'd been about to brush his fingers across Jesse's face.

"You creep," Jesse said with a smirk. "How did you get back in here?"

"You forgot to lock your door," Judai told him. It was funny, because Jesse had been sure that he'd locked the door. Then again he also thought that he'd shut the blinds and had been lying under a thick blanket too, and given that the room was flooded with light from the street lamps and he was not lying under a blanket of any sort, he was clearly wrong. Despite these former certainties, he wasn't scared- but then again, why should he be? It was only Judai after all, and anyway Judai wasn't one to let a simple thing like a closed door keep him away.

"So," Jesse said teasingly, "You thought you'd sneak back in here and watch me sleep?"

"No," Judai said, and Jesse shivered at his tone. He stepped closer to the bed and leaned over Jesse, bracing his hands on either side of him. "I thought," he whispered, bending even closer; their noses were almost touching. He traced one finger along Jesse's jawbone. "That I would wake you up."

Judai leaned down even further and their lips brushed in a feather-light embrace. Jesse felt like he couldn't breathe; like Judai had literally taken his breath away. Then Judai pulled back, staring Jesse right in the eyes. In the yellow washed light, Judai's eyes looked like copper.

"So, are you still sleepy?"

In a flash, Jesse grabbed Judai by the front of his shirt and pulled him down until their mouths collided in a bruising kiss. He wrapped his other arm around Judai's shoulders, pulling him down further. He felt the bed dip as Judai climbed on top of him, placing his knees on either side of his body. Jesse released Judai's shirt and threaded his fingers through Judai's hair. This was not like the other kisses he'd shared with Judai earlier. Every time their lips broke apart Jesse gasped for air, never seeming to get enough but always pulling Judai back down almost immediately. Who needed air, anyway? He would much rather have Judai's chilled lips and hot breath on his skin than oxygen in his lungs.

Judai bit his lip and then quickly licked it. He grabbed Jesse's chin and tugged gently. Jesse got the message and let his mouth open slightly, and Judai flicked his tongue into his mouth, pulling away just as quickly. Jesse kept his eyes shut, thinking that Judai would continue kissing him in a second. He realized he was wrong when he felt Judai's breath on his neck. Slowly Judai brushed his lips down his throat and to his collarbone, sucking gently on his flesh. Jesse tilted his head back and whimpered.

"Judai," he breathed. He felt Judai's hands on his chest, moving slowly downwards. His muscles twitched and another whimper rose from his chest.

"Judai, please!"

Jesse's back arched off the mattress and he wrapped one leg around Judai's waist, pulling him closer. Judai laughed breathlessly.

"I know what you want," he teased in singsong tone. Jesse opened his mouth to dare him to say it, but Judai kissed him again. He ran his tongue across Jesse's lip again, and once more Jesse allowed him in, curling his own tongue under Judai's. He heard Judai growl, and then he felt his shirt being lifted as Judai's fingers traced burning paths on his stomach.

"I know what you want, but I want to hear you say it anyway," he hissed into Jesse's ear.

Jesse managed to give Judai a wicked smile and leaned up, brushing his lips against Judai's.

"I want-"

Jesse's eyes snapped open. He was lying in his bed in his dark room. The blinds were shut, his blanket was twisted around his torso, and there was no sign of Judai anywhere.

'_That was…a dream?'_

But it had felt so real! Even now he could feel Judai's hands on his skin and taste his lips…

"Oh, fuck," he moaned, covering his face with his hands.

'_Yes indeed,'_ his traitorous brain whispered. _'In more ways than one.'_

* * *

**:speaking through a heavy nosebleed: In case you can't tell, the dream starts at "After some time, Jesse was aware of a noise coming from his left…" and ends with "I want-".**

**Okay, so here's how this works. You- yes you, you the reader you- are **_**thankful**_**, because I have given you…the above. You show your thankfulness, by **_**giving**_** me- yes me, me as in Miss Countess Lady iBelieveInAngels, the wonderful author- reviews. Isn't Thanksgiving fun?**

**Also, I confess that the reason I'm giving you such a fluff and romance driven chapter is because I won't be updating as much as I have been. See, I'm in college, and in college final exams for the fall/winter semester are in December, and I have to get my lazy arse in gear and start studying. Maybe I'll update in the next few weeks, maybe not. I hope I will be able to, but it might be a while. I'm not giving up, I'm just studying!**

**But the good news is that after finals I don't have to go back to school until February! So, I'll have a whole month where I can just do nothing but write! (I'm looking forward to that so much that it's sad)**

**Now my lovelies, get busy on those reviews!**

**~Angel**

**(PS- that was the first time I've ever written something smut-ish. Could you tell?)**


	6. Everything

**I'm back, b!tch!**

**:is slapped: Hey! I said I was gonna be gone for a while- I had finals to take! But it's all good now, I'm now done with tests and registered for the spring semester, so I'm free! **

**:throws confetti: I THROW CONFETTI IN THE AIR SOMETIMES, SAYING AYYYYYO, EXAMS ARE DOONE, YO!**

**Note: Title directly inspired by the song "Everything," by Lifehouse. I urge you to listen to it- it's so romantic and sweet. **

**This chapter is for YukiGirl8129, who marries (married?) the plot today ;) I wish the two of you nothing but yaoi-induced happiness and much flailing with glee.**

**Also, I typed this with my little Furret figurine sitting on my laptop. **

**Furret: FURRET! **

**He says he approves of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, E.T. by Katy Perry, or the character from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel monsters that I shamelessly inserted into this story. This fiction contains language and sensitive material. Beware Ye Virgin-Eyed People.**

_

* * *

__Chapter Six: Everything_

Jesse glared daggers at the sizzling eggs in the frying pan, as if it were their fault that he was in such an awful mood and had a snarky voice in the back of his head that was telling him all sorts of weird things.

'_What are you so upset about? After the dream you had last night, you should be in a very good mood.'_

Oh look, there was said voice now.

Jesse stabbed the eggs with a spatula repeatedly, even though they were already pretty scrambled to begin with.

'_Deny it all you want, there's some part of you that wishes you hadn't been dreaming.'_

Jesse turned off the stove and dumped the eggs into Ruby's food dish. He had lost his appetite.

"Ruby, I've got a treat for you!"

As Ruby happily devoured the breakfast that Jesse was no longer hungry for, Jesse began to pace around the apartment, grumbling to himself.

"This is insane," he said. "I've known him for all of seven days, and now he's cropping up in my dreams."

'_He's doing far more than that.'_

Jesse clapped his hands over his ears.

"Ruby!"

The dog came dashing into the living room and jumped into Jesse's arms. Or she tried to at any rate.

"Come on," he said to her as he grabbed her leash and clipped it to her collar. "We're going out."

Jesse walked her to the park across from the apartment complex. It wasn't nearly as nice as the one he and Judai had gone to, but it had a nice open field and he would usually take Ruby there and let her run around for a bit. Once there he grabbed a stick and let Ruby off her leash so that she could go chase it. He threw it a few times before she lost interest and instead found an interesting scent, which she then began to track intently.

Jesse followed after her, finally allowing himself to think about his dream. There was no question in his mind that it had been headed to an "R" rating. It wasn't the first time he'd had that kind of dream, but having Judai in it definitely felt different- and he had to be honest, he hadn't disliked it. Still, that didn't mean he wanted it to come true at the present moment. He hadn't even been considering sleeping with Judai yet- he hadn't considered sleeping with anyone yet! Yes he was seventeen and a senior in high school and a virgin, but that didn't mean that he was looking to have sex with the first person who offered. So then, why was he so ready to sleep with Judai in the dream? This was the question that had been plaguing him since he'd woken up, and he couldn't stop thinking about it. He liked Judai a lot, and he could definitely see them together for a long time…but still, they had only been together for a week. Should he be worried that they were moving too fast, or was this just something that he had to let go of?

It suddenly occurred to him that he and Judai had been kissing a lot that day- and now that he thought about it, that was probably what had caused the dream. It was just a product of the situation, not an indication that he wanted Judai that way at that very moment.

Instantly, Jesse felt better. He'd been convinced that he was turning into some kind of sex addicted maniac, or something akin to that.

He felt something nudge his leg and looked down to find Ruby grinning up at him. He knelt down and let her lick his face.

"Alright sweetie," he said after a while. "I have homework and it's getting cold- it's time to go home."

Ruby butted her head into his stomach, knocking him to the ground. By the time he picked himself up, she was already twenty feet away and still running.

"Get back here, you little brat!"

* * *

Although Jesse had decided that he had nothing to worry about, and the dream meant absolutely nothing to him, he was still a bit nervous around Judai on Monday, a fact that Judai was quick to notice.

"So, how much coffee did you have this morning?"

Jesse gave Judai a blank look. "Coffee? I don't drink it."

"Really? Because you're certainly jumpy today."

They had just walked into the empty painting classroom. Judai threw his bag into the corner walked to the back of the room where they would usually sit. Jesse locked the door, then followed Judai to the back wall.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. Judai sat down against the wall with his legs extended, and Jesse stood in front of him, gently nudging the bottom of Judai's shoe with his toe.

"Well?" he said when Judai didn't answer. "How exactly- ack!"

Judai had grabbed Jesse's hand and pulled him down onto his lap. Jesse thought for sure he was going to hit his head against the wall and shut his eyes, waiting for the impact. Instead though, he felt Judai's hand on the side of his face, pulling him to rest his against his shoulder. Jesse opened his eyes slowly and found himself nose to nose with his…

With his what? What was Judai Yuki to him? And what was _he_ to _Judai_?

"Judai?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we…" Ah, how to ask? Jesse searched for the right words, but found nothing.

Judai brushed his thumb across Jesse's lip. "What? Tell me what you're thinking about."

There was no getting around it. "Are we official?"

Silence. Jesse gulped. Had he been wrong to ask?

"Official?" Judai repeated. "What do you mean?"

"You know," Jesse said nervously. "Are we a couple? Together? Dating?"

Realization dawned on Judai's face. "Oh, you want to know if I'm your boyfriend!"

Jesse felt relieved and shy at the same time. "Yeah, that's it."

Judai wrapped his arms around Jesse's shoulders and kissed his forehead. "Well, I think I am. Why, do you want me to be?"

Jesse felt a blush creep across his face. "Yes."

"Alright then, I am your boyfriend. And you're mine."

Jesse threw his arms around Judai's neck and kissed him; even then he was unable to stop smiling. He could have spent the entire rest of the day in that room, kissing Judai again and again, but of course reality got in the way.

There came a low gurgling sound from Judai's stomach, and both boys pulled back from each other. Jesse laughed.

"I guess we should eat something," he said, but Judai frowned.

"Who needs food? I'd rather kiss you than eat."

He moved in to kiss Jesse again, but Jesse held his hand up.

"I'm hungry too, Judai. And we're stuck in school for another few hours, so we should eat now."

Judai sighed and grabbed Jesse's hand, pulling it towards him.

"I suppose you're right," he muttered, placing a kiss on Jesse's palm.

Jesse reached over to his bag and pulled out his sandwich. Before he could take a bite, Judai caught and held his wrists. Jesse looked up and saw that the "I'm going to devour you" smile had reared its head once again.

"What?" Jesse asked nervously.

Judai leaned in closer until his lips brushed with Jesse's.

"I have to ask you something," he whispered. Jesse shivered, but did not pull away.

"Was there anything else you needed help studying for?"

Jesse felt his heart begin to flutter faster, but he managed to keep a calm smile on his face. He leaned forward and brushed his lips teasingly across Judai's cheek.

"How good are you at math?"

* * *

Jesse didn't get an answer to his question- while they were both convinced that they had done well on the Philosophy quiz, they were both a little tired and worn out, so they decided to skip the study session in favor of cuddling. They were lying side by side on the sofa, and Jesse was resting his head on Judai's chest.

It was a very narrow sofa, and they had to stay pretty close together to keep from falling, but as was the case when he was kissing Judai, Jesse felt no pressure to do anything at all…and actually, that was what bothered him. He kept flashing back to the dream, thinking that it had been very different. He'd been different. When he was awake, Jesse felt awkward and uncertain, sometime a little shy. But in the dream he'd seemed bolder and more assertive. It made him wonder how Judai would react if he really acted like that. And it also made him wonder, although he wasn't sure if he was ready for it, if Judai even wanted him _that_ way.

Jesse tightened his grip on Judai's waist and buried his face in his neck. If it weren't for the fact that Judai was stroking his hair, Jesse would've thought that he was asleep.

Jesse was having a hard time believing how fast he had fallen for Judai- it had only been a week and already he couldn't imagine life without him, and he kind of figured that Judai felt the same way about him, and they had been kissing a lot lately…maybe it was natural for him to be thinking about this? Maybe he was supposed to want something more? He really didn't know, had never been in such a serious relationship before. Of course, he knew what sex was, but what it would feel like was another matter entirely. Still…

'_Maybe the next time I kiss him, I could try being a bit more physical?'_

It wouldn't be anything too serious, just a little less…tame than it had been.

'_Maybe,'_

(Oh joy, the snarky voice was back.)

'_You could try it right now.'_

Jesse bit his lip nervously. _'Well, there is no time like the present.'_

"Judai?" He said softly.

"Mm?"

'_Dammit, I don't know the first thing about seduction. Wait a minute, I'm not seducing anyone!'_

Jesse took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"Shut your eyes," he told Judai.

"Okay."

Jesse sat up, bracing his hands on either side of Judai's shoulders and throwing one leg over Judai's body.

"Keep them shut," he ordered, trying to keep his voice even. He hovered over Judai for a second, trying to out the best way to start…this. Judai was a perfect statue beneath him; aside from the steady rise and fall of his chest, Judai did not move an inch. Well, until Jesse kissed him anyway.

It started out just as innocent as their other kisses, and then Jesse borrowed one of dream-Judai's techniques and gently nipped real-Judai's lip. Then, thing started to heat up real fast.

Judai's hands snapped up and he grabbed Jesse's hips, pulling him down until he was sitting on his stomach. At the same time, Judai flicked his tongue over Jesse's lips until Jesse opened his mouth.

'_Oh, God.'_

Nothing in his dreams could have prepared him for just how amazing Judai tasted. Jesse moved his hands over to Judai's hair, knotting his fingers in it and pulling him closer. They broke apart after a moment, both gasping for air.

"I-" Jesse started, about to say something along the lines of why he had just done what he did, but Judai leaned up and kissed him again.

Jesse shut his eyes as Judai moved his hands up Jesse's sides, pulling his shirt slightly up as he did so. Not in such a way that Jesse thought Judai was going to remove it, more like he was playing with it.

'_Or playing with me,_' Jesse thought, and then smirked inwardly.

'_Well, two can play that game.'_

He had no idea why he thought of it, but all of a sudden Jesse grabbed Judai's shoulders and leaned back, pulling Judai up with him until they were both sitting; now Jesse was straddling Judai's lap and Judai had to tilt his head back to continue kissing him.

When they pulled away again, Jesse did not stop kissing Judai. He leaned down and placed a lingering kiss just under Judai's jaw, and slowly brought his lips down Judai's throat. Even his skin tasted amazing, Jesse noted, absently flicking his tongue over it. He heard a slight gasp from Judai and did it again. Now Judai's breathing grew slightly harsher, and Jesse too was finding it hard to catch his breath. He felt like he was back in his dream, and briefly wondered how real this was. Jesse desperately hoped that he wasn't dreaming though, because he was just so happy right now.

'_If this is a dream,_' he thought as Judai grabbed his chin and tugged him back up for another kiss, _'Then please God don't let me ever wake up.'_

Still lost in a haze, Jesse leaned back and he and Judai went crashing into a horizontal position, Judai only inches above him. At once, the dream-like feeling went away and Jesse suddenly felt unbelievably vulnerable and shy.

Judai stopped kissing him and gently cupped Jesse's face in his hands.

"Far enough?" He asked in a soft voice; Jesse nodded. Judai pushed himself up into a sitting position and Jesse followed suit, feeling his cheeks begin to burn. How was he supposed to explain _this_?

Jesse cleared his throat. "Um, that was…I'm sorry, I just-"

Judai held up his hand and Jesse fell silent.

"First of all," Judai said sternly, "Don't apologize, because you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Is that a good thing?" Jesse asked quietly. Judai grinned at him.

"That is a very good thing." He reached over and grabbed Jesse's hand.

"You," he whispered, leaning closer to Jesse. "Will never cease to amaze me."

Jesse felt like he should say something along the lines of 'You're pretty amazing yourself,' but instead he said, "Why did you stop?"

Judai looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Just now, when I…you know, pulled you down," He looked away, fighting to not blush, "You…did you not want to…"

This wasn't coming out right; Jesse kept his eyes on his and Judai's hands, holding on a little tighter.

"Do you…want me?"

He mumbled the last bit so quietly that he was almost positive that Judai wouldn't hear him, and for the few seconds of silence that followed Jesse thought he hadn't.

"Jesse, could you look at me, please?"

Jesse slid his eyes up slowly, not sure what to expect, and was surprised to find that he looked a little sad. Judai reached up with his free hand and gently brushed Jesse's hair back.

"I'm not quite sure how to phrase this," Judai said slowly. "Where I'm from… or at least, my family and I, we don't usually discuss feelings very often."

Jesse waited, and Judai sighed in frustration. "I didn't mean to make you feel like I was rejecting you," he said. "It's just that, well I could tell that you didn't feel comfortable." He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Jesse's.

"I find you incredibly desirable, Jesse," he said. "And, well…I love you."

Both statements made Jesse feel like he'd been hit with a bolt of lightning. His jaw dropped, and he decided to focus on the second one.

"Y-you _love_ me?" He gasped. It had only been a week! Jesse yanked his hand out of Judai's and scooted back, burying his face in his arms.

'_Crap, oh my God, what do I do now? I should say it back, that's what they do in the movies…but I don't even know if it's true! I can't tell him I love him if I don't love him! What the heck does that even mean, loving someone? I've never been in love before! I did just say I can't live without him, is that love? But I can't live without other people too, like Jim, and he's my friend- I'm not in love with him! Although I could really use his help now! Jim, you're never around when I need you! What am I supposed to do?'_

"Jesse!"

"I don't know!" He yelped, his voice a little muffled. Upon realizing that he'd spoken out loud, he gasped again and uncovered his face.

"Wait, that's not what I meant!" He was speaking very fast now, barley paying attention as Judai moved closer to him. "What I meant was, um, you know, that very…nice and all, and really nobody's ever said that to me before, I mean aside from my parents and Jim- but he wasn't serious! He just says that to tease m-Mm!"

Too confused to do really anything, Jesse shut his eyes and let Judai kiss him- at this point he was ready to let Judai do just about anything, which was why Jesse didn't fight it when Judai slid his hands under his legs and pulled him once more into his lap. Jesse wrapped his fingers in Judai's shirt, wanting nothing more than to just stay where he was until he could think again.

After a while, Judai pulled away from him. "It's okay," Judai whispered. "I don't expect you to say it back, at least, not right now." He slid his hands down Jesse's arms, clasping his hands gently. "I won't ever make you do anything you don't want to do- whether it's saying that you love me or sleeping with me; I can wait for as long as you need."

Jesse took a shaky breath and kissed Judai briefly on the lips. "Thank you," he whispered. "I really needed to hear that."

Judai leaned back and reached up to brush his fingers down Jesse's cheek. "There is one thing I want from you though," he said, suddenly very serious.

Jesse nodded, a little thrown off by the sudden change in tone. "And what is that?"

Judai grinned at him. "I want you to meet my brother."

* * *

**Yum.**

**And huzzah! Yubel makes his debut in the next chapter! –Does a happy dance- I've been waiting for this moment for sooo long, you have no idea, I'm gonna have fuuuuun with this!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed for this story, as well as fave'd it or subscribed to it- I love you all! Remember- reviews make me smile!**

**~iBelieveInAngels**

**PS-**

**Dear Jewel,**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I wish I could have replied to you sooner, but yes there is a reason for Judai's name being different- it's a lot more unique than the other names, and I wanted him to have a name that didn't "fit in"- I wanted it to be unique so that it would be obvious that he stood out.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Captivated

Apologies are in order…I really wanted to get this up by Christmas, and I know I said I would in a bunch of responses, unfortunately the holidays are unpredictable, and stuff happened. Two, I said we would meet Yubel in this chapter, but the fact is that it's just too long! It's seven pages already, and it's got an emotional rollercoaster in it, and the actual meeting is probably going to take up a lot of space-and I hate super long chapter with a bunch of crap going on. But on the plus side, I gave you smut! (it's in the very beginning- so if you don't like smut, then skip down a bit).

**This time I mean it, next chapter Yubel is coming in…but I don't know when that will be out because my muse is currently in California…Blue Bay Harbor, California to be precise (If anyone knows what TV show I'm referencing, don't be afraid to mention it!). So next chapter may take some time. The other good news is that I now know how I'm going to end the story! But I'm not telling anyone yet! Because I'm evil!**

**Also, I finally caved and posted a poll -_- It might be a silly question considering what I'm already writing, but I honestly want opinions; so it would really help me out if you could go vote. **

**Okay, on with the story! There's a bit of a time skip here- all will be explained shortly, don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, E.T. by Katy Perry, or the character from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel monsters that I shamelessly inserted into this story. This fiction contains language and sensitive material. Beware Ye Virgin-Eyed People.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Seven: Captivated_

Jesse gripped the sheets tightly in both of his fists and clamped his teeth down on his lip; he was determined not to make a sound, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so.

Judai was perched lightly on the backs of his thighs and was massaging his back. It was supposed to have been a simple favor- Jesse _had_ hurt his shoulder carrying Judai's bag after all- but this unassuming shoulder rub was quickly becoming something much more intense.

Judai dragged his fingers along Jesse's spine, pressing down lightly and just skimming Jesse's back with his nails. Jesse leaned his forehead into his pillow and curled inward, half wanting to tell Judai to stop- because it was all too much, and half wanting to tell him to continue- because it wasn't enough.

A hot breeze was the only warning he had before Judai's lips closed over the skin on his lower back. Jesse exhaled sharply as Judai slowly followed the curve of his spine upward- alternating between kissing and licking his flesh.

"Ah! Judai, don't-!" He cried, but he didn't even know how to end the sentence. Don't stop? Don't do that?

Judai pulled his mouth away and curved his own body over Jesse's, pulling him flush against him. He wrapped one arm around Jesse's waist, cupped one hand under Jesse's chin and pulled his head back until it rested against his shoulder.

"Yes?" Judai whispered against Jesse's neck. "Don't what?"

Don't…what? What was he going on about? All he wanted right now was for Judai to keep doing what he was doing!

"Wha- hnn, what do you mean?" Jesse moaned breathlessly, not even knowing what he himself was saying anymore. He felt Judai's lips curl into a smile.

Judai tightened his grip around Jesse's waist and sat back, pulling Jesse onto his lap as he did so. He kept the one arm lightly around Jesse's waist, but now he trailed the hand that had been holding Jesse's head downward, over his chest.

Jesse closed his eyes and a shiver coursed through him. Judai continued to move his hand down, the pads of his fingertips barely touching Jesse's skin. Jesse was breathing heavily now, and his heart fluttered frantically against his ribs. Once again Judai pressed his lips against Jesse's back, this time following the curve of his shoulder blade. Jesse bit down hard on his lip and said nothing, even though he desperately wanted to, but he wasn't going to say it just yet- no, this time he would make Judai work for it, damn it.

As Judai brushed his hand lightly across the waistband of his jeans- as if Jesse needed an indication of what Judai's intentions were, he could figure that out all on his own- Jesse decided that it was time to turn the tables. He pushed Judai's hands away and turned around so that he and Judai were facing each other. Jesse was up on his knees now, and Judai had to tilt his head back in order to look at him. Jesse ran his hands through Judai's hair, tugging gently and making him tilt his head further back. Judai's eyes were glazed over, his lips slightly parted, and Jesse figured that he must have had a similar look on his face. He and bent down, just brushing his lips against Judai's. It barely lasted a second, but Jesse pulled away again, instead dipping his head down further and leaving a long trail of open-mouthed kisses from Judai's jaw to his collarbone. At once, Judai began to breathe a little harder and he moaned softly, wrapping his arms tightly around Jesse's back. Somewhere in that time Jesse settled himself back onto Judai's lap and wrapped his legs around his waist, and they were pressed so closely against each other that Jesse could feel Judai's heart beating against his own chest.

Jesse pulled his lips away from Judai's neck and picked his head up again. Judai wrapped one hand around the back of Jesse's head and pulled him in for another, longer kiss. They'd been at it for so long that Judai's lips weren't remotely cold anymore- in fact they seemed almost too warm. Jesse brushed this fact away and gently scraped his teeth along Judai's lower lip and pressed himself even harder against his body.

This time when Judai traced his fingers across the skin of his abdomen, Jesse didn't push him away; instead he felt a rush of intense heat throughout his body and knew that he couldn't wait anymore. Without breaking contact with Judai, Jesse leaned back until he was lying down on the mattress with Judai hovering over him, keeping his legs wrapped around Judai's waist. He quickly undid the buttons on Judai's shirt and brushed his nails lightly down Judai's chest, but before he could get very far Judai grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the pillow, linking their fingers together. He bent down until his lips were even with Jesse's ear.

"Say it," Judai whispered, nipping his ear. "Tell me what you want."

For a second Jesse thought he wouldn't even be able to get the words out, but then Judai gripped his leg and pulled it tighter around his waist; the subsequent grinding of their bodies together threw Jesse completely over the edge.

"You," he whimpered, squirming against Judai. "I want you. Now."

"_**You give me a hummingbird heartbeat!"**_

Jesse gasped and sat up, confused as to why Katy Perry was singing in his room, and realized that it was just his radio alarm waking him up. He leaned over to shut it off, and the events of his dream came rushing back to him.

"Oh my God, not again!" He shrieked, yanking the blankets over his head. His face was on fire, and he lay curled up under the sheets for quite some time before he realized that he was going to be late for school if he didn't hurry up.

"Crap!" He yelled, throwing the sheets aside and grabbing some clothes from his dresser. He didn't have time to eat, and he still needed to take Ruby for her walk…all in the five minutes before Judai got here.

Judai.

The dream.

Jesse stood stock still for about two minutes, slowly analyzing his current state. He was standing in the kitchen, holding a pair of jeans and a slightly wrinkled shirt in his hands. He was barefoot and his hair was probably a mess. His heart raced, partly from adrenaline and partly because he was still recovering from the realization that he'd had a second sexually hyped dream about his boyfriend of almost three weeks.

Exhausted and confused, Jesse let his knees bend and sank to the floor, where he promptly hid his face in the clothes in his hands and screamed- a short scream, after which tears began to form behind his eyelids.

"Why is this happening?" He whimpered helplessly.

There was a knock on the door.

"Jesse? Are you going to come out here anytime soon?"

Speak of the devil, there was Judai now. Jesse walked over to the door, but did not open it. He cleared his throat.

"I'm going to be a bit late," He called. "You go on ahead, I'll meet up with you later."

"Are you alright?"

A few more tears fell out of his eyes, and Jesse didn't bother to brush them away. "I'm perfectly fine," he said. "I just…woke up a little late."

He heard Judai sigh. "You're lying, Jesse."

Jesse leaned his forehead against the door, holding back a sob. "Just go on," he said quietly.

"And leave you all by yourself?" Judai scoffed. "Not likely." Then his tone softened. "Open the door, Jess."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I love you."

Jesse felt his lower lip begin to quiver and knew he was on the verge of a sob fest, but Judai had played his best card- there was no way Jesse could turn him away now. He unlocked the door and opened it, stepping back so Judai could get in, but kept his head down and his eyes on his feet.

He heard a thunk as Judai's bag hit the floor, and found himself wrapped in his boyfriend's arms.

"What's the matter?" Judai asked softly. Jesse squeezed his eyes shut, leaning into Judai's shoulder and hugging him tightly around the waist. What to say? Not the truth, that was for damn sure! But Judai always seemed to know when he was lying…

"It's all just too much," he sobbed. "I don't know what to do anymore…" That was true, he really had no idea what he wanted at all.

Judai rubbed his back soothingly and guided him over to the sofa, sitting down with him and holding him close.

"You're probably just a little stressed," Judai said thoughtfully. "Maybe you should take the day off from school."

Jesse sat up and made to wipe the tears from his face. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he mumbled, dragging his sleeve across his eyes, but Judai grabbed his wrist and made him stop. He held Jesse's chin gently and leaned forward, placing light kisses on his still-damp cheeks. Jesse shut his eyes again and allowed Judai to momentarily take his mind off of how crappy he felt, but eventually he gently pushed him away.

"I should go take Ruby out, and you should really get to school," He told Judai in a not-quite stern voice.

Judai smirked. "What? And leave you by yourself? You've got to be kidding!"

Jesse proceeded to try to shove Judai out the door. "You have to go to class, Judai! You can't skip just because I'm having a bad day!"

Judai easily withstood Jesse's attempts at making him leave. "I've skipped for lesser reasons in the past. In fact," he said suddenly, and Jesse stopped pushing him for a moment, "The only reason I even go to school anymore is because you're there, and even then I usually skip the classes you aren't in."

"What? Why?"

Judai shrugged. "Honestly, they can't teach me anything I don't already know." He paused for a second. "That sounded very snobby…what I mean is, my parents are big education freaks, and if it weren't for my lack of motivation I could probably have enrolled in college several years ago."

Jesse wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, so he just said, "Well, I'm glad you didn't, because then I never would have met you." He was afraid that it was cheesy, but then Judai threw him a wide smile and he relaxed.

"Alright, fine. Don't go to school then," Jesse sighed, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. "I can't force you, so you might as well just do whatever you want."

"Actually, I want you to do something."

Jesse paused in the act of retrieving his clothes from the floor. "And what would that be?"

"I want you to come over to my house and meet my brother."

Jesse dropped the clothes. "What, now? As in, today?"

Judai nodded. "You promised that you would, and that was two weeks ago already."

"It's not my fault that I was busy," Jesse muttered. "That English paper wasn't going to write itself, you know! And anyway, isn't your brother working?"

Judai laughed. "He's a novelist- he works from home. And he really wants to meet you."

Jesse sighed again. "Alright, alright…I guess there's no time like the present."

"That's the spirit!" Judai cried. "Now, you go get dressed, and I'll take Ruby out for you."

Jesse waited until the door had shut behind Judai to get up and go back into his room. He felt like he needed to disinfect it after all the weird stuff that he'd been dreaming about.

'_Is it really that weird?'_

It was when you'd only known your boyfriend for three weeks! And it was even worse because Judai was being so nice he kept having these freaky dreams about the two of them…

"Where am I getting this from?" Jesse wondered out loud. It wasn't as if he'd watched or read or knew about anything explicit about…that stuff. He had the basic idea, but honestly he was sure that when the time came he wouldn't know how to anything. So, where was he getting the inspiration for the dreams?

And now he had to and meet Judai's brother on top of all of this! Which lead to the next big question- What did one wear to meet their boyfriends older brother? By the time Judai came back Jesse still didn't have an answer, and Judai found him lying on the bedroom floor surrounded by clothes and close to tears again.

Jesse had one arm thrown over his eyes, so he didn't see Judai come in, but he heard the door open and smelled his cologne.

"Um, are you okay?"

"Fantastic. No, better- perfect. I am a perfect disaster," He informed Judai hysterically. "Just leave me here, go do something else today, because I am completely hopeless and all I will succeed in doing today is whining and bitching and being a general wet blanket!"

And now he was crying again! Jesse rolled onto his side and buried his face in a random t-shirt.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked nobody in particular. He'd never acted like this before- this was the closest he'd come to throwing a fit in his life, including the time when he was still a kid.

"This was a bad idea," he mumbled to himself. "This whole thing was a bad idea. I knew I couldn't do this. I don't know why I even bothered to come here in the first place."

He'd completely forgotten that Judai was still in the room, so he nearly screamed in terror when he felt a hand on his arm, he jerked his head up and saw Judai lying on the floor next to him, one hand poised next to Jesse's face and a stern look on his face.

"Jesse," he said seriously. "Breathe."

Jesse took a deep, shaky breath and suddenly realized what he'd just said, and immediately tried to take it back.

"I don't mean that I wish I'd never met you," he said. "Not that I was even thinking that! I just meant that I shouldn't have tried because I-I'm just not the kind of person who can all of a sudden change who they are…"

The whole time he rambled Judai did not make a sound or try to stop him, he just gazed at Jesse with a patient- if not somewhat serious- look on his face, and by this point Jesse wasn't even sure what he was trying to say anymore, so he shut his mouth and scooted closer to Judai, resting his head in his neck and hugging him around the waist.

"I'm a mess," he said, as if Judai really couldn't have figured that out.

"Yeah, maybe you are. But you know what?" Jesse looked up at Judai, a few stray tears falling once more. Judai brushed them away tenderly and kissed his forehead. "I love you anyway. And for the record, I knew that you didn't mean you wished you'd never met me."

Jesse sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "I don't even know why I'm so upset."

"I think it might have something to do with your homesickness."

What? He wasn't-

Oh crap, yeah he was.

"Yeah, I… I guess I have been feeling a little homesick lately," He admitted.

"Hey, I know what that's like," Judai said. "Believe me- I moved here not that long ago, I remember what it felt like to wake up and realize that it doesn't feel like home anymore. You just need to give it some time, don't force yourself to feel like you're at home yet, because you aren't. and if you ever feel like you need someone to talk to, you can always call me. Or, you could probably talk to your friend Jim, I'm sure he could help too."

Jesse nodded and gave Judai a small but genuine smile. "Thanks, Judai. You really have a way with words."

"Must be my brother rubbing off on me," Judai said absently. "Speaking of which…" He sat up, taking Jesse's hand and pulling him to his feet. "Here." Judai picked up a white and blue plaid, button down shirt off the floor and handed it to Jesse. "You should wear this, it really brings out the color of your eyes."

Jesse took the shirt and waited until Judai had left the room to change. Once he was satisfied with the way he looked, he took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down.

"I'm just going to meet his brother," Jesse told himself firmly. "Not going off to my death. There is nothing for me to be scared of."

* * *

**To be continued…**


	8. Heart to Heart

**So everyone and their mother is posting the lyrics for ET as their Facebook statuses. You have no idea how hard it is for me not to comment "13!+(4! I LIKED THIS SONG BEFORE YOU EVEN KNEW IT EXISTED!" ugh. **

**So, in the time it took me to finally start this chapter (which I wrote in one go) I volunteered at an animal shelter, got addicted to all things K-Pop and basically stopped listening to English songs, watched Hana Kimi (Japanese version), started my second semester of college, withdrew from my Modern Logic Class, wrote a crappy english paper, found out I'm very good at political science even though I still know nothing about politics, got a 91 on my art history midterm, decided to major in art history, decided to start learning Chinese next semester, and found Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Yep. I've been very busy.**

**Anyone else out there listen to k-pop? If so then tell me, I'd love to meet more fans! Now then, enough babble! Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, E.T. by Katy Perry, or the character from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel monsters that I shamelessly inserted into this story. This fiction contains language and sensitive material. Beware Ye Virgin-Eyed People.**

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Heart to Heart_

Jesse had never really thought about what Judai's house might look like, but when he first saw it he thought it looked rather ordinary. White paint, two floors, well-manicured yard…it looked like any other house on the block.

"Is something wrong? You have a weird look on your face…"

Jesse shook his head.

"No, nothing's wrong…it's just that…I never pictured you living somewhere so normal."

Judai grinned at him. "Were you expecting Mars?"

"Something like that," Jesse teased as he finally unfastened his seatbelt. He had no idea how long they'd been sitting in the driveway, but he figured it must have been awhile.

"Well, let's go…before I have a chance to change my mind," Jesse said (more to himself than anything). He jumped when Judai slung an arm over his shoulders.

"I told you before- you need to chill! Seriously, my brother is cool. A little crazy, but cool."

"Crazy how?" Jesse whispered, but Judai didn't answer him; instead he tugged Jesse up the porch steps and rang the doorbell. Almost immediately there was a voice from the other side of the door.

"Who's there?"

Jesse tried to imagine what Judai's brother might look like based on his voice, but he wasn't having much luck.

"It's me!" Judai yelled back. "Let me in! I forgot my keys."

"Nobody's home!"

"YUBEL!"

"GO AWAY!"

"I BROUGHT JESSE!"

In the second before the door was flung open, Jesse found himself imagining Jim on the other side of the door. When he finally got his first look at Judai's brother, he didn't get much time to absorb what the man looked like- all he got was tall and dark, navy colored hair- and then he was pulled into a hug.

"What a nice surprise!" A voice cried, very close to his ear. "The famous Jesse makes an appearance at last!"

"Alright, Yubel- let go of-"

Slam.

Jesse was released and found himself standing in what he assumed to be Judai's living room, and it seemed as though Yubel had pulled Jesse inside and locked Judai out.

Before he could mention this, however, Yubel grabbed Jesse's shoulders and spun him around once, pulling him to a sudden stop.

"Well, look at you! It's no wonder Judai is absolutely smitten with you- you look like an angel!"

Jesse blushed and looked at his feet, unsure of what to say, but Yubel put his finger under Jesse's chin and tilted his face back up.

Jesse had remembered that Judai was adopted, but he'd kind of imagined Yubel as a grown-up Judai, and he couldn't have been farther from the truth. Yubel had much darker skin than Judai, and his face was a bit softer. His eyes were a dark green, and they were bigger than Judai's too. His hair was short and choppy, and he was wearing a paint splattered plaid shirt and ripped jeans. He did however have that same ethereal beauty that had drawn Jesse to Judai in the first place.

Yubel had a wide smile on his face, and Jesse felt his heartbeat begin to slow down considerably.

"It's nice to meet you," Jesse said, and Yubel once again pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh aren't you just adorable!" He released Jesse quickly and pulled his over to a pristine white couch.

"Now," he began, plopping down next to Jesse (so close that their knees were touching). "Before my brother finds a way to get in here, I want to say thank you."

Jesse paused his effort to find a way to scoot back a bit. "Thank me for what?"

Yubel seemed to be staring off into space. "Judai's been getting very distant since we moved here. I think he's been depressed, and I blame my parents for that. I believe that they tried to love him, but the truth is that Judai had never felt wanted in our home. I thought that moving him here would make that feeling go away, but it seems to have gotten worse. I thought that Judai would never smile again, and then he met you."

Jesse was in shock- he's had no idea that Judai had been like that. "I'm sure it's nothing as great as that…" he began, but Yubel waved his hand in exasperation.

"I know you didn't do anything on purpose, but ever since he met you Judai has been truly happy. He's starting to open up more, and I think that it's because you love him."

Jesse felt tears prick his eyes for the umpteenth time that day. "Wow…I- that's-"

Yubel flung his arms around Jesse's shoulders once more. "I just wanted you to know what you've done for him- you are an amazing person, Jesse. Don't you ever forget it."

They sat there for a few minutes, then at last Jesse heard a crash from somewhere above them and jumped. Yubel looked up at the ceiling and laughed.

"Looks like he found a way in." He looked back at Jesse and gently patted his cheek.

"I'm glad we had this talk," he said softly, and then there was the sound of feet pounding on stairs and Judai appeared in the doorway, breathless and flushed.

"Well there you are, Judai!" Yubel said in a scolding tone. "What took you so long? It's impolite to invite someone over and then abandon them, you know."

Judai barely glanced at this older brother. "I'll get you later," he promised, hauling Jesse to his feet and pulling him into a gentle hug. "Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?"

Jesse shook his head. "Nothing happened, I'm fine."

Judai looked him up and down. "You sure? He didn't molest you or anything?"

Jesse blushed and Yubel came up and whacked Judai on the back of the head. As the two brothers dissolved into bickering, Jesse wondered if maybe he wasn't quite out of the woods yet.

* * *

Judai's house was painted in soft blues and whites, with bits of purple dashed in here and there. Judai told him that Yubel had been responsible for most of the decorating and promised that his room would be much different. Jesse wasn't sure if he'd imagined it or not, but he thought that he'd seen something like that look from the bus on Judai's face when he said it. He pushed it from his mind at once, trying to calm his suddenly fluttering heart.

Yubel didn't ask why they weren't at school, nor did he really seem to care. Instead he asked Jesse about things like his hobbies, his family and what he wanted to do in college while bustling around the kitchen. Jesse couldn't tell what Yubel was making, and when he asked Judai and Yubel both answered that it was a surprise. Jesse tried to imagine what they looked like- Yubel running back and forth from the refrigerator to the stove, himself perched on a stool with Judai leaning over him, his arms wrapped around Jesse's waist and his head on his shoulder. Every now and then when Yubel's back was turned Judai would press his lips to Jesse's cheek or neck, and his heart rate would pick up the slightest bit and he would have to bite his lip to keep from giggling like a schoolgirl. He wondered if this was what it was like for Alexis and Jim and suddenly understood why Jim always seemed to be in a good mood.

After a little while, Yubel looked up suddenly.

"Judai, where in the world is that fuzz ball you call a dog?"

Jesse looked over at his boyfriend. "Oh yeah, you did say that you had a dog!"

Judai nodded. "He's outside…tearing up the yard as usual."

Yubel scowled at him. "Well could you please go make sure that he isn't being too much of a terror, please?'

Judai sighed and stood up, linking his hand into Jesse's and tugging him along.

"I'll call you when lunch is ready!"

They walked through the dining room and past what looked like an office, coming to a sliding glass door. Outside there was a spacious deck overlooking a plethora of bright flowers and small trees.

"Did your brother plant all of those?" Jesse heard himself ask.

"Actually, no. They came with the house- and it was one of the reasons he decided to buy it. He thought that they were beautiful."

"They are," Jesse agreed. Judai shrugged.

"I wouldn't say that, not with you standing here anyway."

Jesse blushed and shoved Judai away from him. "That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard."

Judai stepped right back up and hooked his fingers into the belt-loops of Jesse's jeans, tugging him even closer. "You know you loved it," he whispered inches from Jesse's lips. Before Jesse had a chance to react, Judai pulled away again.

"There you are you little devil!"

Jesse swayed a bit, a little surprised by Judai's sudden departure. He looked down and saw what did indeed look like a brown ball of pure fur. He was a bit surprised to hear it bark. Judai scooped up the thing and planted a kiss on what Jesse assumed was its head, then turned and held it out to Jesse.

"Jesse, this is my baby."

"Oh," he said, not sure what he was supposed to do.

"You can hold him," Judai prodded gently. Jesse took the 'dog' cautiously, and once in his arms it began to try to lick his face off.

"Oh, aren't you just like your daddy?" Jesse said to the dog, at which Judai burst into laughter.

"First my brother and now my dog. Why is everybody after you, Jesse?"

Jesse ignored the comment. "What's his name again?"

"Kuriboh."

Jesse looked up. "Uh-huh. How did you come up with that one?"

Judai grinned at him. "I made it up when I was…oh gosh, I must have been like six years old. It was my imaginary friend's name." Judai reached for the dog again and Jesse handed him over.

"What breed is he?" Jesse asked. He'd honestly never seen a dog like that before- he really did feel like a fuzz ball.

"Some kind of mutt…like, Pomeranian-Yorkie-Poodle hybrid…with maybe some German Shepherd. "

"What was that last one?" Jesse said with a laugh.

"I mean it! He's a ferocious little beast. Watch…"

They spent a long time playing with Kuriboh. Jesse hadn't felt so normal in a long time, and he was glad that Judai had convinced him to skip school- this was exactly the kind of thing he'd needed. He almost didn't want to go in when Yubel finally announced that lunch was done, but when Judai reached for his hand, he took it and allowed himself to be pulled inside.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Jesse gave Judai a puzzled look. Since Yubel had cooked (spaghetti and homemade tomato sauce)- Jesse had insisted on cleaning up and he and Judai had just finished the dishes. Yubel had disappeared into the back room, saying that he really needed to work on his manuscript.

"Ready for what?"

Judai took his hand. "Don't you remember me promising you that I would show you my pictures?"

Actually Jesse did recall that moment- on Tuesday afternoon a few weeks ago when he and Judai had been sitting in a deserted art class and been so caught up in each other that they'd forgotten to eat.

Jesse felt a tug on his hand. "They're upstairs," Judai told him, already leading the way.

"You mean like, in your room?" Jesse asked as they raced up the steps

"Yep," Judai said cheerfully, before covering Jesse's eyes with his hands. "Just walk straight ahead," he said gently. Jesse blindly put one foot in front of the other, mouth suddenly dry and stomach filled with butterflies. He felt numb and at the same time every part of him felt tingly and alive.

They came to a stop and Judai lowered his hands, but Jesse's eyes were shut.

"Jesse," Judai called softly, and Jesse opened his eyes.

Right away he realized what Judai had meant about his room being different from the rest of the house- it had been painted bright red and was furnished with all black furniture. But Jesse barely noticed that- almost instantly his eyes were drawn to the numerous paintings that were scattered around the room.

"Oh my god," he breathed, eyes locked on an amazingly real picture of a rose dotted with rain drops. To the left a dolphin leapt from an aqua sea, a spray of water droplets leaving a trail through the air. They looked more like photographs than paintings.

"These are amazing!" He said, almost unable to focus on one thing for too long.

"Want to see my favorite?" Judai asked and he nodded. Judai pointed to the desk in the corner of the room and Jesse walked over to it, Judai close behind him. They leaned over the desk at the same time and for a second thought that he was looking in a mirror, but then he realized that he was looking at a painting of himself and Judai. It showed them from the shoulders up, they were looking straight ahead and their heads were inclined so that they touched. All around the border the word "Forever" was written.

"How long did this take you?" he heard himself ask. Every detail was there- from the freckles on his forehead to the exact color of his eyes- it occurred to him that Judai had never taken his picture and he must have done this from memory.

"I've been working on it since the first day of school. I finished it last night."

"It's amazing," Jesse said.

"It's for you," Judai said.

Jesse whirled around. "What?"

Judai nodded. "I made it for you."

Jesse wasn't sure how exactly he was supposed to say thank you…it seemed like the words themselves wouldn't have been enough. So instead he draped his arms around Judai's shoulders and kissed him. Judai's hands found his face and stroked gently, and Jesse leaned forward a little too far and they went stumbling back, barely staying upright. They broke apart and Judai grabbed Jesse around the waist, walking back until he hit the bed and sat down, pulling Jesse onto his lap.

Jesse was aware of the fact that Judai's brother was downstairs and could walk in on them at any moment, but as Judai gripped his shirt and pulled him closer, Jesse realized that he really didn't care. He grabbed Judai's arms and fell, turning so that he was now lying on his back, with Judai hovering over him. This time he didn't panic at the position, but instead pulled Judai closer and kissed him harder.

Judai pulled away and Jesse inhaled deeply, staring up at Judai. His eyes were dark and his face was flushed, and he was panting almost as hard as Jesse. Suddenly he dipped his head, latching his lips onto Jesse's throat. Jesse exhaled a whine and Judai trailed his lips down to his collarbone.

"We don't have to do anything," Judai breathed into his skin. Jesse shut his eyes and gripped Judai's hair, torn between wanting more and wanting to draw the line here. Judai kissed his way back up to Jesse's lips and whispered his name.

"I'll do whatever you want me too," Judai told him, resting his forehead against Jesse's.

Jesse kissed Judai briefly. "This…this is far enough."

"Do you want to sit up?" Judai asked him.

Jesse paused, his breathing slowing down again. "Do you want me to?"

Judai groaned. "No, this is about what you want."

"But I don't know what I want," Jesse told him.

Judai brushed his hand over Jesse cheek and Jesse leaned into the touch. "I love you," Jesse whispered.

Both of them froze at the exact same time, acutely aware that this was the first time Jesse had said the "L" word.

"What did you say?" Judai whispered.

Jesse took a deep breath and looked Judai dead in the eyes. "I love you," he repeated.

Judai slid his hands under Jesse's shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position. Judai sat cross legged on the bed, and Jesse placed his legs- slightly bent at the knees- on either side of Judai's body. Judai took Jesse's face in his hands and leaned closer until their noses were almost touching.

"I love you too," he said with a smile and then pulled Jesse into a tight hug.

* * *

**I wrote this chapter while listening to "Heart to Heart" by 4minute on loop.**


	9. Sonic

**It's been a long time coming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, E.T. by Katy Perry, any songs even MENTIONED in this fic or the character from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel monsters that I shamelessly inserted into this story. **_**This fiction contains language and sensitive material. Beware Ye Virgin-Eyed People**_**. No seriously- look out for these next two chapters!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Sonic

Jesse stumbled back, colliding with the door to Judai's room and placing one hand on the doorknob for balance. With the other hand he reached out, seeking some part of Judai to hold onto and finding his shirt. He wound his fingers into the material and pulled Judai closer, crushing their mouths together again.

Judai placed his hands on Jesse's hips and pushed his shirt up, teasing the flesh with the tips of his fingers. Jesse moaned, hand slipping off the doorknob and around Judai's neck. Judai suddenly grabbed Jesse's legs and lifted him up; Jesse wrapped his legs tightly around Judai's waist, hoping to God that he didn't fall and a second later forgetting about it, because Judai was sucking on his collarbone.

Jesse's head fell back and he tried to remember how breathing was done. Judai laughed and suddenly the door disappeared from his back. Before he could wonder where it had gone though, he landed on something soft and fluffy and Judai was hovering over him. His legs were still around Judai's hips and he clenched them tighter, pulling Judai closer and yet not close enough.

Judai kissed him once, teasing him by pulling away after a few seconds.

"Maybe I should stop kissing you," he said. "It wouldn't be good for you to faint right now."

Jesse growled at him, pulling him back down and rolling them over so that he was sitting on Judai's stomach.

"Maybe," Jesse said, sliding his hand under Judai's shirt, "You should just stop kissing my neck."

Judai reached for him, but Jesse grabbed his hand and pinned it to the mattress.

"For real," he said seriously. "What is it with you and my neck?"

Judai grinned at him. "I like the reaction I get from you."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Vampire," he teased.

Judai bared his teeth, sitting up suddenly and shoving Jesse down. They fell so that Jesse's head was now hanging off of the end of the mattress. Judai once more dove for his neck, this time closing his teeth over a vein in Jesse's neck for a brief second.

"If I was," Judai asked in a low voice, his breath tickling the sensitive skin, "What would you do?"

Jesse forced himself to think coherently. "Nothing."

Judai pulled back, giving him an incredulous look. "What?"

Jesse took a deep breath and tried to clear his head. "Would it matter anyway? It wouldn't change how I feel about you."

Judai sat up, offering Jesse his hand and pulling him up when he took it.

"Alright, this sounding like 'Twilight,' and we're supposed to be finding you appropriate clothing."

They were celebrating their five month anniversary by going out to a dance club that Judai liked, and unfortunately Jesse had nothing to wear. Or at least, everything that he thought he could wear had been pronounced as inappropriate by Judai. Honestly Jesse would rather have skipped the dancing and continued to kiss Judai for the rest of the night, but he had promised to go out and so he would.

Judai pulled Jesse over to his closet- which was perhaps the only part of his room that was utter chaos. Honestly, Jesse has no idea how Judai found anything in there, but Judai stuck his hand in and pulled out several shirts and pairs of pants. He held them up and each time he made a face and threw it away.

"What are you looking for?" Jesse asked after about ten minutes of this.

"I'll know when I- Oh, wait a minute!"

He pulled out an ensemble and Jesse almost choked.

"You're kidding, right?"

Judai was holding up a pair of black jeans which were so skinny that Jesse was sure that  
1- he wouldn't be able to get them on past his ankles, and  
2- they were girl's jeans.  
and a deep blue t-shirt with an intricate black and red cross decorating the entire front of it.

"What's wrong with it?" Judai asked with a pout.

"I can't pull that off!"

Judai smirked at him. "You really shouldn't talk about _pulling things off_ right now," he purred, tracing a finger down Jesse's chest. "Not unless you want me to help you."

Jesse grabbed the clothes and ran across the hall and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and sinking to the floor to catch his breath. His heart pounded, his face was flushed and he thought he might be sick. What had scared Jesse the most though was how much he actually wanted to let Judai continue.

* * *

"You can't wear that."

Jesse looked down. He had to fight tooth and nail to get those pants on- if Judai made him take them off now without a _very good reason,_ Jesse was going to slit his boyfriend's throat.

"What's wrong with it?" Jesse cried, aware of how much he sounded like Judai a few minutes earlier.

"If you wear that, then nobody is going to stop hitting on you."

Jesse blushed and glanced in the mirror. He had to admit, he'd never felt hotter in his life. Clearly Judai knew a thing or two about fashion, because Jesse looked like he'd stepped off the runway- and also like the kind of person someone as gorgeous as Judai would date.

"Where did you get these jeans, the girl's rack at Forever 21?" Jesse mumbled to cover his embarrassment.

"Oh, you shop there too?"

Jesse wondered why he was so surprised.

"No, I was kidding."

"Oh. Well, I can never find jeans that are skinny enough for me! What else am I supposed to do?"

Jesse couldn't think of anything to say, but at that moment Yubel burst in, so he was spared from having to answer.

"Okay, so I'll be back in two days. There's pasta and other stuff in the fridge, I left some cash on the table and here's-"

Yubel stuttered to a halt, his eyes locked on Jesse.

"DAMN!" He yelled. "When did you get so sexy, boy?"

Jesse blushed again and collapsed onto Judai's bed, hiding his face in the sheets.

'_I would rather have answered that question.'_

He vaguely heard a commotion, a door slam and o very loud "OUCH!" And then he felt the bed sink and Judai's hands on his shoulders. Judai leaned down and kissed the back of Jesse's neck.

"Sorry about that," he whispered, and Jesse rolled over, pulling Judai on top of him again.

"It's okay," he said with a grin. "I know he wasn't trying to embarrass me."

"Oh," Judai said in a surprised tone. "Well okay then."

Jesse wrapped his arms around Judai's neck and gave him a coy smile.

"So now that I've got you here, and since you don't want me to wear this-" he started, but Judai cut him off.

"Whoa there! We have no time for changing, we gotta go. I'll just have to stick close to you tonight."

Jesse pretended that he wasn't a little hurt by the rejection.

* * *

Between the bright, flashing lights and the music blasting in his ears Jesse was sure that he was going to be severely disoriented after a few minutes in the club. He was right.

"Whoa, there!" Judai cried, grabbing Jesse's arm before he could fall. It was the third time he'd tripped and they'd only been there for literally a minute.

"Are you sure you aren't drunk?" Judai teased. Jesse pulled out of his grip.

"Cut me some slack, it's been ages since I last went to a club- I'm a little out of it."

Yeah, and the last club he'd been too had been for Jim's sixteenth birthday and he'd left early, but Judai didn't need to know that.

"It doesn't matter, we won't be walking much anyway," Judai remarked. Jesse felt his heart flutter a bit- it had also been a while since he'd last attempted to dance. His apprehension grew as he took in the couples on the floor- nearly all of them looked like they were having sex.

"I don't think I can do this," Jesse whispered. Judai pulled him closer, winding his arms around Jesse's waist.

"Don't think about them," he whispered. "Just focus on me."

Jesse nodded, burying his face in Judai's shoulder and inhaling the scent of fabric softener that clung to his clothes.

_Focus on Judai._

That would be pretty easy.

"Let's just start off slow," Judai said as he started to sway back forth. Jesse followed, almost laughing at the fact that they were slow-dancing to Adam Lambert's "For Your Entertainment".

But as the music got louder and the sound began to pulse through his body, Jesse felt the desire to do something else take over him. Hesitantly he began to move his hips and Judai followed him. Maybe he really was drunk- or maybe the lights had messed with his head, because Jesse honestly didn't remember much from the next hour. When he looked back all he could remember was clinging to Judai and whispering his name over and over, and Judai's breathless gasps in his ear. They were both sweating, and he thought that at one point Judai might have started kissing his neck again. One thing was for sure though- Jesse wasn't feeling so awkward anymore.

And that was when some nasty pervert came up behind Jesse and started grinding against him.

At first all he did was push away from the guy; stepping over and dragging Judai with him. But then the guy came back, and by this point Judai was aware of what was happening and raised his head to snarl at the stranger.

"Get your paws off of my boyfriend."

Jesse turned his head into Judai's neck, letting his lips brush his ear.

"Ignore him," he pleaded- he didn't want a scene right here.

"See that?" The man said and Jesse could hear a smirk in his voice. "Your boyfriend seems to like me. What's the matter? Don't want to share?"

This time the perv slid his hands into the pockets of Jesse's jeans and he jumped, pulling away and turning to face the weirdo. He looked to be in his early twenties, with short hair and grey eyes that glittered dangerously. Jesse could smell the alcohol radiating off of him.

"Don't you dare talk about him like he's a piece of meat," Judai hissed, hands balling into fists. The man blinked.

"Dude, what's wrong with your eye-?"

Judai's hand shot out, grabbing the man's wrist. Instantly a change came over him- his eyes became blank and unfocused, his shoulders slumped and his mouth drooped.

"Leave. Now."

He obeyed Judai's order at once, slipping away into the crowd.

Jesse's heart pounded in his ears and he shivered, feeling a chill permeate the area around them. He was still clutching Judai's arm.

"Judai?" He said, unsure if he was heard. Judai seemed very tense, and for the first time since they'd met on the bus, Jesse was afraid of him.

"Judai, don't go after him," Jesse begged, tugging on his arm. "Let's just go now, okay?"

Judai finally turned around and Jesse almost actually cried out in shock. Judai's eyes weren't brown anymore; they were gold.

"W-what…?"

"You're right Jess," he said. "I think it's time for us to go."

* * *

Judai drove them back to Jesse's apartment in record time- though Jesse barely noticed the ride. Though he and Judai sat next only a foot away, they seemed to be in totally different worlds. It was the most uncomfortable car ride Jesse had ever experienced.

Judai parked, but neither boy made to get out. Jesse looked at Judai- his eyes were still gold, and they seemed to be glowing.

"You mind telling me exactly what is going on?" Jesse finally said.

Judai sighed, rubbing his hands over his face.

"I want to," he said, and he sounded very tired. "I really do, Jess. I've wanted to tell you since that day in the park, when I asked you if you believed in God."

"Judai, what is going on? You're starting to scare me."

"I don't want you to be afraid of me," he whispered. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Jesse put his hand on Judai's arm, feeling even more upset at the tone of voice than anything.

"Okay," Jesse said slowly. "I'm sorry- it's not you that I'm afraid of. I could never be afraid of you."

Judai actually laughed. "Just try to remember that in a few minutes," he said, lifting his head up and meeting Judai's gaze with those golden eyes.

"I didn't really want to ask you that," he confessed. "I wanted to ask you if you believed in aliens."

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUN! THERE IT IS, THE DRAMATIC REVELATION! AND NOW FOR THE GRAND FINALE!**


	10. It's Supernatural

**This whole plot has taken on a life of its own, and almost nothing has gone the way I had planned. But you know, sometimes I think that's the best way for a story to go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, E.T. by Katy Perry, or the character from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel monsters that I shamelessly inserted into this story. This fiction contains language and sensitive material. Beware Ye Virgin-Eyed People.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: It's Supernatural

Judai was giving him a sad, almost resigned look.

Jesse blinked in confusion. "Well why-"

The eyes.

The way people avoided him.

The way he'd made that pervert leave.

The way he just _didn't fit in_.

_I've never seen anything like him._

_Because he's…he's not…_

"What?" Jesse breathed.

"It's not the way you're picturing it," Judai said softly, looking away and leaning back into his seat. He brought his legs up, hugging his knees to his chest. Jesse was struck by how young he looked.

"It's not a planet in this solar system- it's an alternate dimension. We call it Neo-Space. I told you that I was adopted; that's true. My parents are big shots in my world, they're like Ambassadors- that's the closest thing I can compare them to. Anyway, there's a law against killing babies in my world- there's no such thing as an abortion. If a mother can't care for her baby then it's her job to find someone who can, and she has the right to leave her baby on the doorstep of any house or business, and by law the person who owns the establishment has to care for the child. That's what my mother did with me.

"I knew from the time I could talk that I wasn't wanted. My 'parents' (you could hear the sarcasm dripping from the word) ignored me. All I had to do was keep from embarrassing them, and as long as I did that it didn't matter how I lived my life. If it hadn't been for Yubel I don't know how I would have turned out. I probably would have killed myself."

Jesse gasped loudly, but Judai pressed on.

"It's true, I hated myself. I had no idea what I'd done that was so bad that they didn't want me, but no matter how hard I tried I could never impress them. Yubel saw how depressed I was, and that's why he asked me to live with him when he moved out.

"The thing about Neo-Space is that it's dying. Not that the people are dying- that's actually one of the problems. It's overcrowded, over farmed and over exhausted. The people in charge- The High Council- have been trying to find a new place for us to live for years. What they do is they send a few of our people to a prospective planet and ask them to report back whether or not it's a good home. Yubel was offered the chance to do it, and he saw it as an opportunity to get us both- but mostly me- out of our parent's shadows. That's how we got here."

Judai paused for a few moments and Jesse tried to process all of this information. It sounded so unrealistic, and yet Jesse found himself believing every word, because nothing else seemed to make sense at the moment.

"What about…your eyes?" He asked timidly.

Judai lifted a hand to his face and smiled. "It's a side effect of my ability to affect people's emotions."

Now this, Jesse had a hard time believing. "You can do what now?"

"If I touch someone- and it has to be skin-to-skin, I can affect what people are feeling. Just now in the club I made that- that…" His jaw twitched.

"Pervert?" Jesse supplied.

"That scumbag," Judai finally spat, "I made him feel tired and relaxed- basically I made him open to any suggestion or order that I would give him. Yubel can read people's minds, but he has to be focused on one person at a time- he can hear twenty different people's thoughts at once."

Jesse barely heard that second part. "You can make people feel things that they don't want to feel?" He yelled.

Judai bit his lip, looking guilty. "I don't use it very often," he whispered.

"Did you ever use it on me?"

"Once,"" Judai admitted. "When we were in the park I… I made you calm down. Only because you were so nervous!" He said quickly, seeing the incredulous look on Jesse's face. "I didn't overdo it, it was just a little push because I thought you were going to faint! But I swear," he turned in his seat and Jesse saw tears glittering in his eyes, "I swear to God Jess, I never made you feel like you loved me. Or wanted me, or anything like that. I would never, ever toy with your emotions like that."

Jesse felt the anger leave him, ashamed that he'd even thought that in the first place. "I know," he whispered. "I know you wouldn't."

"I hated lying to you," Judai confessed and a tear finally fell from his eye. "I wanted to tell you so badly, but I didn't even know how to bring it up! The Council told us before we left that if anyone ever found out what we were then we would have to leave, because humans could never understand. But…even if I had to leave I wanted you to know."

Judai held one hand out hesitantly, and Jesse took it, lacing their fingers together.

"I love you, Jesse. I never lied about that."

Jesse leaned over and wiped the tear off of Judai's face, and Judai pulled him into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a while, and when Judai finally spoke again his voice was thick with unshed tears.

"I'll understand if you want some time to yourself, now."

Jesse pulled back, unsure of what he meant.

"You can call me whenever," Judai said as he unlocked the doors. He was facing forward now, both hands grasping the wheel as though he was afraid that it would run away from him.

It was a clear dismissal, and Jesse slowly got out of the car, but he left the door open.

"What are you going to do?" Jesse asked after a while, and Judai managed to laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything stupid."

Jesse nodded and shut the door.

He stood on the curb and watch Judai drive away.

For a _solid ten minutes_, Jesse stood in that exact spot, staring confusedly at the corner where Judai's car had disappeared. Finally the haze of confusion broke and he slapped himself in the head

_Hard._

"DAMN IT, JESSE ANDERSON," He yelled. "YOU ARE A COMPLETE MORON!"

And he took off running.

* * *

Jesse is sweating by the time he gets there. His lungs are on fire and he has massive cramps in his sides and legs, but he doesn't stop to catch his breath, instead he runs right up to the front door; It's unlocked and he throws it open, barely remembering to close it again. He sprints past the yelping ball of brown fuzz and up the staircase, finally making it to the door at the end of the hall and flinging it open.

Now, standing in the doorway of Judai's room, he finally stops, taking in the sight of his boyfriend lying on top of the bed, legs stretched out in front of him and one hand reaching towards the lamp on his right, as though he'd been about to turn it on.

"Jesse?" He gasps. "What are you doing here?"

But Jesse doesn't hear him. He leaps on to Judai's bed, planting his knees on either side of Judai's hips and his hands on his shoulders, effectively pinning him to the mattress.

"Judai Yuki, you are an idiot!" He yells.

Judai blinks up at him. "What?"

Jesse claps a hand over his mouth. "No, don't interrupt me! What the hell was that just now? How could you just drive off like that and leave me standing there? Do you have any idea what was going through my head?"

Judai is trying to say something, but Jesse keeps his hand where it is.

"I swear, I've never wanted to hit someone so much in my entire life! You are such an _idiot_! You're almost- ALMOST- as bad as I am, and I am so concerned for our kids right now because as it stands they have dimwitted idiots as parents!"

He watches Judai's eyes widen as he process what Jesse is saying. Jesse really can't breathe now and he finally pulls his hand off of Judai's mouth.

"Now you can talk," Jesse gasps. But before Judai can even open his mouth, Jesse grabs him by the shoulders and hauls him up right, crushing their mouths together.

Judai is so shocked he can't even respond at first, and Jesse bites him until finally Judai's lips part. Jesse runs his tongue over every inch of Judai's mouth until neither one of them can breathe and then he pulls away, giving Judai a hard look.

"I love you," Jesse tells him. "Didn't I say that already? Haven't I said it at least once a day since that day that I said it the first time? Didn't I say- just three hours ago- that I would love you even if you were a vampire because nothing could change that way I feel about you? WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?"

He's crying now-actually they're both crying. But Jesse is crying because he's frustrated and exasperated, and Judai is crying because he's so happy.

"I know," Judai says with a grin. "I heard you." He kisses Jesse's cheek, neck, jaw- any place he can reach. "I love you too."

"Then show me," Jesse growls, undoing the buttons on Judai's shirt and rolling them over so that Judai is on top of him. Judai leans down, pressing a firm kiss to Jesse's lips.

Jesse knows that this time, Judai won't pull away, or ask him if they've gone too far. This time things will be different, and Jesse is okay with that, because this time he's not going to freak out when Judai touches him, or when he feels something stronger than he's ever felt before.

Judai is gentle in everything that he does; his touches, his kisses, and Jesse doesn't ever feel afraid or uncomfortable. It hurts at first, but that goes away soon. They say "I love you" a hundred times, maybe more, and they mean it whole heartedly each time. And when Jesse wakes up the next morning cradled in Judai's arms, he knows that this is how he wants to wake up every morning for the rest of his life.

"Don't ever walk away from me again," Jesse mumbles, his voice muffled by sleep and the shirt that Judai pulled on again at some point.

'_That's going to have to come off soon_,' he thinks to himself with a smirk.

Judai kisses his forehead. "I won't."

"Good, because if you do, then I really will hit you."

Yep. This is how the two biggest idiots in the world swear their eternal love to each other.

It's perfect.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

_Ah, so bitter sweet._

_Actually not really. This has been a long time coming and while I'm kind of sad to see it end, I'm also relieved. This was one of my more difficult fictions to write, and I'm glad with the way it turned out._

_The sequal WAS going to be chaptered, but I realized that it would be pretty much the same except for the way it was narrated, so it will most likely be a one shot._

_A veeeeeeeerry looooooooooooooong one shot. So don't expect it any time soon- I've got finals to study for, ya know!_

_Okay, possibly a two-shot. WE WILL SEE! ;)_

_So, once again I ask you to leave a review (gosh I can't belive how many people have actually read, reviewed and LIKED this basket of fail) and I'll see you in **Star-Crossed**!_

_~Angel_


End file.
